<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Days of Cisco and Caitlin by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617032">30 Days of Cisco and Caitlin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines'>MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 days of killervibe, F/M, Fluff, Some angst, we'll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My fic entries for the 30 days of Killervibe challenge!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Killervibedaily Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Favourite Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">In a cold corner of his mother’s leaky basement, a pencil cracked in two. Furious scribbles over a stretched parchment hanging over the office desk smeared against the skin of his left palm. The hacked CCTV footage from Main Street replaying in greyscale on the dull monitor provided Ramsey Russo with all the intel he’d ever need. The real estate agent will be knocking on the door come morning, and all the tarnished keepsakes and forgotten mementos he promised to have collected from here would be gone without a trace.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But for now, there was only one way to unlock an everlasting, to seek a world with no end.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Doctor Russo stared down at his revelation, A quiet determination slithering into his conscience with ease.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Take away the life from her, make her see. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Take away her dear beloved, make her grieve.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Take away her favourite person, <strike>make her come grovelling for mercy to me.</strike></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Take it all away. Their breath and bones and<strong> blood.</strong></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em>Take it all, make her see.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Vibe might be dead, but Cisco Ramon is not. Until that man’s life is in peril, at the hands of Ramsey’s demands of salvation, doctor Snow will never comprehend the magnitude of truth behind Ramsey’s reason.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That'll simply have to change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which Ramsey discovers Caitlin's weakness. Her favourite person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Favourite Episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2: Favourite Episode </p><p>5x06: The Icicle Cometh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know who you are, Mr. Ramon." </p><p><br/>Cisco took a step forward, arms folded over his chest, unable to relax them freely by his sides since meeting the man in his dingy old lab sealed off in the artic. </p><p> </p><p>Here, in Caitlin's medical bay, alone with one another as Barry discussed something with her some distance away, the thermostat read room temperature, just as Cisco had set it to be. Her father wore a standard lined Star Labs crewneck without any indication of discomfort. Cisco refrained from his own impulse to shiver. </p><p> </p><p>It was one thing, to be excited to meet her idolized dad. He'd never gotten on the right foot with Dr. Tannhauser, and he'd take the blame for never bothering to make amends with that. As long as Caitlin felt it best to stay an arm's length away from her mother, he'd absolved it best to stay two. </p><p> </p><p>But he'd heard so many stories throughout the years, handed her so many Kleenex boxes as she held back brimming tears. The way she thought she had more time before saying goodbye. The heartbreak young Caitlin had, to hear her dad had been removed from the house in the night and passed in his sleep, never to be seen again until the closed casket funeral.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how he explained his non-kosher approach to isolation, he'd confessed to watching them all for days and days. Weeks and weeks. </p><p> </p><p>He claimed he'd only worked the wiring of the cameras connected a short time ago, but Cisco wasn't about to take that kind of shit lightly, name dropping Thawne as if that man hadn't had his own 15-year voyeurist rap sheet.</p><p> </p><p>Cisco's eyes narrowed marginally, a cautious smile plastered on his face. Maybe Caitlin would be hopeful, desperate to cling to his concerning tale the way a young girl clung to a father's pant leg. </p><p><br/>Cisco knew better. "What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>Call him vain, but Dr. Snow Senior's grey hair was parted way too neatly for 10 years locked away without mirrors or light. </p><p> </p><p>"I've had the chance to see your wonderful work with my daughter in your laboratories. I know that you're her partner." </p><p> </p><p>Cisco blinked back, surprised. "...I don't know if that's the right term." </p><p> </p><p>"No?" He shot him an easy grin, eyes piercing and hands on his lap in the chair in a way that was intended to be indicative to Cisco of having his full attention. Still, a creepy unwanted sensation crawled up his skin. "You do everything together. And work off each other's intuition so seamlessly. It's more than a colleagueship, you're as woven into each other's lives as ribbon." </p><p> </p><p>Cisco's brows knitted together upwards, lips parted, words empty as he stood at a nonplus. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not a bad thing," Dr. Snow Senior promised, standing on unsteady legs. Cisco felt his shoulders relax, eyes meeting the doctor, uncertainly. "You asked questions,  maintained persistently with them until you've hit a wall. Stuck with your own judgment and unjustified need to dislike me." </p><p> </p><p>"Is it unjustified?" Cisco shot back. "Your daughter is in the other room, breaking her back with worry making a serum for you we both know you don't really need. What do you really want?" </p><p> </p><p>In a bold move, Cisco grabbed Dr. Snow Senior's wrist, the trickle of blood already down his nose and protesting throbbing in his sliced hands as he forced his exhausted powers. His desperation to see the baleful intention behind the physician's facade overriding precaution.  </p><p> </p><p>Even if his vibes weren't working how they used to, the processes of his synapses went off in delayed symphony, the skin grafts and the preserved monster imagery pushed his senses into overdrive. Destabilized, head pounding and heart up in his throat, Cisco could not yet prepare the blindside of being thrown into the empty chair, cold hand at his throat.  </p><p> </p><p>"That's the thing, Mr. Ramon." His word cracked on the last syllable like falling ice. Every strand of his perfectly parted hair jutting up in silver spiked freezepops. The pale complexion of his sick skin shimmered like a Stephenie Meyer's creature, and Cisco's ability to hold his arms out in defence dramatically slowed. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>You!-</em>" It hurt to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't need a partner." </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin's father solidified the air out of Cisco's lungs, crushing his neck, eyes glowing eerily bright as he leaned back the legs of the chair, crowding over him as he let Cisco teeter to fall and shatter to pieces. </p><p> </p><p>"And I don't need the serum to do this." </p><p> </p><p>A dark haze enveloped Cisco as he fought for air, a white huff of breath escaping from his struggling exhale. His shoes skidded against the floor until his legs lost feeling. Black orbs absorbed his vision, excruciating pressure freezing through every system. </p><p> </p><p>"Sleep now," his speech warped through the thick coating of ice over Cisco's ears. "Thank you for returning her to me, but Khione's rebirth doesn't require you." </p><p> </p><p>Icicle let the chair fall.</p><p> </p><p>Cisco's body broke like glass. </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>Cisco gasped, reemerging from his terror frozen state as Caitlin's hands smoothed out the coiled up tension in his back. He uttered out a curse, burying his head into her shoulder as his chest heaved, reminding himself that he was home and safe, and alive. </p><p>She kissed his hair, hushing him gently. "You're okay. It's over now." </p><p>He sensed her own pulse racing through the satin nightgown and pulls himself away enough so he could cup her face with a fistful of her slept-tangled honey dyed hair. In the dark of the night, her eyes lit up like fire, warm and oozing with love. </p><p>"Sorry," he muttered, feeling foolish for the dramatics of it all. </p><p>"What for?" She held a stern gaze. "Waking me up?"</p><p>Not for waking her up. For dreaming something so stupid. </p><p>Icicle's been dead for years. </p><p>He told her this and her eyes went soft. Their expensive duvet cocooning them in a lover's embrace as they resettled again against their sheets. </p><p>"He really was threatened by you, you know." She stroked his jaw with her thumb. "Frost only unleashed so quickly because he first attacked you." </p><p>Cisco frowned into his pillow. "He aimed for all of us."</p><p>Caitlin made a small noise of disagreement. "He waited until you left to consult The Breacher before striking again. He didn't even want you on the planet before making another move." </p><p>Pride lapped the edges of his heart. "Oh." </p><p>"Why's that, you'd think?" she mused, yawning as she slung a protective arm over him as if to ward off any more nightmares incoming.</p><p>"He knew I'd fight for you." He swallowed, thinking back to the time, realizing. "He saw that I love you." </p><p>She let out a sleepy sigh, curling her fingers into his t-shirt. "I think he did." </p><p>The silence stretched for a moment, Cisco's eyelids felt heavy and his mind, less startled. "I'll make you waffles in the morning, 'kay?" </p><p>Cisco couldn't help a smile at her slurry voice, resting his hand over hers on his chest, feeling the sharp diamond of her engagement ring poking at his inner palm. Caitlin was asleep again before he could settle on a nickname with to reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've always really wanted to write a confrontation between Icicle and Cisco like this, and I've been watching Stargirl and their version of Icicle made The Flash's Icicle pathetic. I had to fix that somehow hahaha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Favourite Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Season 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caitlin holds her breath in his cluttered workshop. Her pristine white lab coat covering over the stolen cuffs tight around her wrists. She knows she lied and has disappointed him when she places them with a thud on his desk. The glass she overturns expands into solid water and she sees the fear he feebly masks behind his eyes. Senses his trepidation. She begs with a crack in her voice for him to tell her the truth. Yes, she told him she never thought gaining powers would make them evil, but that was last year. Last timeline, a different reality, for all she knows the versions of themselves they once were are now strangers. She's scared. She clings to him and she feels him shake, she just wants to hold him and bring this moment to a standstill. Nobody needs to know. Just Cisco. Only Cisco. Somehow she knows he's the only one who would never leave her. She can't lose that now. </p>
<p>Maybe she's indulging herself by jutting out her lip and fluttering her eyelashes at him when his invention blinks incessantly in the space between them. She feels powerful when he caves. It feels good to know she can do that, she only discovered it a while ago. She could pout or hold his hand and he'd stutter, red in his cheeks, eyes wide and soft and yearning. Maybe it's cruel to use him like that, but it lights a spark in her chest, to know she can sway Cisco's mind with a single pleading. </p>
<p>HR's relentless all morning about the opening of the Star Labs museum. Cisco texted her a few hours back that it was best they go along with it. Maybe things are tense between Wally and Barry, but Cisco is dressed up beside her and HR is right, he suits up nicely. She bites her lip when he offers her his arm like a gentleman, and the butterflies flutter in her stomach again. The walk from the cortex to the Star Labs museum isn't very long. Caitlin treasures all of ten minutes of it, the experience of arriving at events together. Together, she thinks and hides her blush behind the coffee cart HR is implying she should be working. Cisco dismisses it, now his hand on her back. She could get used to this. </p>
<p>It's true that Cisco deserves happiness. That he should want someone. Caitlin smiles tightly, watching Cisco prepare for the battle with this inter-dimensional bounty huntress. Ten minutes into his spectacular blow-up of a practise session, she grits her teeth, clenches her palms and stalks away. She's outside, alone in the deserted parking lot in her heels. It's not that she doesn't believe in Cisco, that he could defeat this woman, unlike Barry's belief. She knows he can. But what happens then? Will he flirt her into staying on this earth? Is he looking for her replacement? A woman who can do what he can, but better? See what he can see, but clearer? It's a tempting pairing, dying to be matched, that's for sure. Caitlin 's pendant feels heavy over her chest. She picks it up, studying it as her bottom lip trembles. Savitar has spoken. One will betray. She thinks about the piece of the philosopher's stone locked away in its hidden compartment.  The necklace glows in her hand as if absorbing energy. Would her eyes have gone blue and hair gone white right now without it? Maybe her jealousy is all it takes. </p>
<p>It's not that Cisco wants to die. Certainly not to prevent the threat of demise by the hands of gorillas. But every hero makes his eventual sacrifice, right? That's a universal explored in every comic arc he's ever read. If Cisco's blessing is his ability to connect a dimension to a dimension, or past to a future, now earth to another earth,  then he refuses to be the bridge that brings upon curses. One will fall. If Cisco dies now, maybe Iris will live. If Cisco dies now, maybe Caitlin 's fate will be redeemed. Whatever it is the British fool mutters under his breath in this cage beside him, tracing random symbols into the sand with his finger, Cisco is thankful for his sudden second nomination. They may not see eye to eye or have remotely similar motives, but at least Julian gets it. Maybe Cisco's too powerful to live. And Cisco doesn't have to think about his request too hard, his red beanie wringing in his hands as he pleads with her through the cell bars. It wouldn't be too bad, to be killed with a kiss. Not if it were hers.</p>
<p>"Just so you know, Julian and I are just friends." Maybe it's selfish that she's so relieved the woman Cisco had his eyes on is out of the picture. It's not selfish to keep a distance from Julian. Maybe he's a self-centred ass with an arrogance that may rub Caitlin the wrong way, but at this point, she's just as bad, no, she's worse. But Julian is away, and there are hearts littered all around the speed lab, and Cisco's lamenting about his lack of love in his life and maybe, just maybe, Caitlin can take this chance.</p>
<p>Caitlin asked him if he could put on the scrubs and help Julian with the emergency surgery. His heart hammered and hands shook, unable to even knot the blue smock around his neck. Caitlin's gasping and the flowing crimson burns tears in his eyes. Iris takes one look at him and pulls the scrubs off his back, already tying the string around her waist. They don't speak anything between the three minutes it takes, there's no time, but she knows. She knows the impossible task Caitlin asked of him. He can only stand frozen to the ground two feet away, arm still stained from the time pressing on the wound, as he watches them operate. His other fist is in his mouth, his jaw tense, and he recoils every time she lets out a guttural scream. The monitor beeps faster and faster, he forces himself to breathe, reciting the stats. One will fall. It was supposed to be Iris. He never realized the terrible comfort that false pretense had brought him until now, bile creeping up his throat. </p>
<p>Caitlin is dead. Something cracks in his soul. </p>
<p>Julian is unable to shut his mouth with his little "comments" about his inability to keep his head straight. No, he hasn't slept in days and hasn't touched his hair in longer. Everything she's ever touched Cisco's got his hands all over, desperation turning him into a mad man. He has to find her and he has to bring her home and he doesn't know how to do either. If she'd even want the option.  The woman who let her mascara smear into his skin as she fisted his jean jacket after that first disaster would have never wanted this. That woman, his Caitlin, had begged him to never leave her. And how could he? Julian and his little "comments", he's still going on with them now. Cisco slams his hands against the white keyboard in the cortex, startling the room into silence. He's going to lose it. </p>
<p>She says to herself she's only here because she needs to get Savitar's memories back. She doesn't care about Cisco's sob stories from their past and she doesn't care that Barry is staring at her with a blank face and she doesn't care that HR looks at her like he's pissing his pants and she doesn't care that Julian even thinks he has a right to try and tell her what's right. She doesn't care and she certainly doesn't love. She tells them this in the hallway but when the elevator doors shut in their face, she sees the glint of Cisco's crushed tears. Caitlin remembers herself for the briefest moment. </p>
<p>She likes fighting him, she thinks. She doesn't know why. </p>
<p>He hates fighting her. Even Julian could see why. </p>
<p>They're in the forest just like his vibe that felt so long ago. Cornered against the roots of a tree in a leather skirt and boots, she tries not to cower. He looks at her like she's the scum on his shoes. She bites out for him to end her if he hates her so bad. For a second, it's almost like he wants to. They know he doesn't want to, dropping the serum at her feet. He won't force her to take it. Won't even give her one of his speeches. Just looks at her void, exhausted. Finished. The other breacher is back, watching their interaction warily. Of course, she thinks, delusional to believe for a moment to be granted a second chance. She deserved this. </p>
<p><br/>Hidden in Savitar's empty, leaking lair. She stares at the antidote vial. She drinks it. </p>
<p>Clarity comes a few days later. Her thoughts are her own, not overlapped with a stranger's, and the calm saves her from the brink. In sunglasses, hair stark white and ugly, she had no intention to catch their attention. Cisco puts his hand on her arm, just like he did ages ago, ushering her into the Star Labs museum.</p>
<p>Somehow, she's still affected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm proud of this one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Favourite Storyline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4: Favourite Storyline ~ Caitlin being there for Cisco after Dante's passing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I need you here,"</em> he pleaded to her answering machine through his tears. Even though it was late, and she'd have no reason to not be fast asleep. Even if she had never cared for Dante in the first place. <em>"Caitlin, please."</em></p><p> </p><p>His mom was crying into her sleeves. His father stared at the anti-smoking posters in the ER, eyes glazed over, stunned.</p><p> </p><p>She was the first number he called. If he tried Barry, he'd ignore his warnings and sprint over before he finished his sentence, which wouldn't fly over well. Cisco had yet to explain to his parents anything true about his work at Star Labs since the explosion. Caitlin was the only face they knew. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco told himself he'd only try once. He'd wait until the morning. But then the doctors walked out shaking their heads and his shaking thumb was redialling until she answered, <em>"I'm coming." </em></p><p> </p><p>He pressed his forehead against the wall, gulping big breaths of air as he struggled through telling her. There was rustling on the other end. Her keys. The zip of a jacket. She kept talking to him in a calm voice, pinched with stress when he'd beg for to come quickly,  and so she stayed on the line with him through the Bluetooth speaker in her car until his battery died.</p><p> </p><p>The squeak from her running shoes surprised him more than her kiss of solace into his hair. </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>"What are you wearing?" </p><p> </p><p>The chill of her tone rose the hair on the back of his neck. The last he remembered, she was not a light sleeper. He turned around slowly and Caitlin reached over the side of his couch for one of his bright lamps. Eyes fixed on his hands, her frown creased further. She pushed the blanket off her lap. Cisco tugged over his fingers. Stiff leather despite his alterations. New. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were sleeping."</p><p> </p><p>"Your floors creak." She stood up in his living room with her mussed hair and very concerned eyes. "What's going on?" </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin stared at him until realization dawned on her features. Her breath hitched and she scrambled over before he could open a breach. <em>"Cisco."</em></p><p> </p><p>He flung his arms out at her, angry and exhausted. "What good are these powers if I can't do<em> anything?" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Do what, Cisco?" she yelled back. "Show up at his house? Blast him dead?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell not?!" </p><p> </p><p>She lunged over, wrestling with him against the edge of his pool table until she managed to yank off one of his gauntlets. </p><p> </p><p>"Caitlin, what the-I worked hard on those!" </p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you want?" In his delayed shock at watching her fling his new gloves across his apartment, she cornered him against the game table's felt surface, digging her nails into his forearms, pinning him down. "To break into someone's home to <em>murder them?"  </em></p><p> </p><p>Cisco's vision of Caitlin in yesterday's clothes went blurry. He promised to think clearly, to go in and out and get it done and never tell anyone. Nobody knew yet, about his powers. Not anyone other than Joe and Dr. Stein. And if the man who drank a whole bottle of Jack before getting behind the wheel had a sliver of humanity or dignity for life he would've stopped once he hit Dante instead of running his fucking red honda <em>over</em> his body, crushing his bones and puncturing his-</p><p> </p><p>"He killed my <em>brother!" </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Cisco-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Listen-" </em>He kept struggling. The only reason she could hold him down was because of his lack of sleep. Soon enough she'd loosen her grip and he could-</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>No<em>, you listen. </em>How does that make you any different from Metas we spent the last two years fighting against? From Reverb? From <em>Thawne</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Cisco went still. </p><p> </p><p>"Because we both know there are versions of you out there who would do this. Who would kill and seek revenge when their heart is broken. Supervillains who<em> abuse</em> their powers. That's not you, Cisco. That's never you." She took a chance and removed the hold on his wrists to cup his face, brushing back his wild knotted hair. It may have done just as well as handcuffing him to the pool table, he was struck immobile by her gentle touch.</p><p> </p><p>"I know how much it hurts," she whispered, fingertips trailing his cheek and line of his quivering jaw. "But please, <em>please. </em>We'll get justice another way. You know that." </p><p> </p><p>She pulled him up gently only so he could collapse against her with a sob. She pulled back to look at him sternly. "You haven't slept since the accident. You need to sleep." </p><p> </p><p>"I should've seen it happening before," he cried into her neck. "We could've..."</p><p> </p><p><em>We could've stopped it. </em>He froze suddenly. He could've. </p><p> </p><p>Barry still can. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin felt him go rigid. "Cisco?" </p><p> </p><p>"Barry." </p><p> </p><p>She looked so confused. "Barry? Do you want me to call him?"</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, resolve lost. No. No. Not now. He could wait later. Cisco shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind," he said. </p><p> </p><p>Her brown eyes never wavered, studying him intently. "Okay." </p><p> </p><p>Cisco shuddered through another breath, trying hard to work his disjointed thinking. Letting her coax him back to his room, she swept his tactical prototype gear for Vibe onto his floor, clearing room on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco tried to talk her out of it, but his body betrayed him by yawning. </p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes, pointing at him to get under the sheets seriously. In all that it was scary and hard and forceful, it was also tender, with an abundance of care. </p><p><br/>"I'll be on the couch," she said softly, turning his digital clock face away so he wouldn't stare at the early hour in misery. "Goodnight, Cisco."</p><p> </p><p>He stared up at the ceiling. In the two days since the hospital, all he'd done was cry, yell and now nearly plot a murder. "I'm not myself," he said. "You should go home." </p><p> </p><p>She turned around, hand on his door. "I know that," she said. "So my family needs me. I'm where I need to be." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Favourite Parallels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5: Favourite Parallel ~ Lady Gaga</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, there are so many parallels I had an impossible time choosing. This one isn't even my favourite beecause I love all of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caitlin was not much one for music at work, but she was hardly about to be the one to say so. She bit her lip, typing on her tablet. She had just come from visiting Grodd, which was always a mental exercise of itself and had left Dr. Wells to finish with him. She read the morning's results of the coma patient. His stats were always so unchanging, she was still unsure of why they bothered with this constant vigilance.</p><p> </p><p>If Barry Allen was going to wake up, there'd at least be some type of fluctuation in his brain activity to show of it. Caitlin brushed the hair out of her eyes, unable to concentrate with the pulsing loudspeakers Cisco increased the volume of, echoing in nauseating stereo. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed and put down her tablet, spinning on her heel. Okay, maybe she will say so. They had agreed that he could listen to his music but now it was like he was trying to shatter her eardrums. She was surprised to find Cisco hovering over Mr. Allen's face, almost as if he was expecting something.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, joining him on the other side to peer down at him, skepticism in her tone. "What are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>Cisco already has an argumentative edge to his voice, knowing what she was about to advocate for, "He liiiiikes this song!" </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"How could you possibly know that?"</p><p> <br/>
He took a bite of his red vine, eyeing her knowingly, as if he were just waiting for that exact reply, "I checked his Facebook page. I mean he can hear everything, right?"</p><p><br/>
Caitlin wrinkled her nose, shrugging as she watched the patient with Cisco. "Auditory functions are the last  sensory faculties to degenerate..."</p><p> </p><p>She just didn't want Cisco to get too hopeful. Caitlin glanced back at the monitors' stats on the wall. Maybe her tablet was out of sync. She swore she did see the smallest facial movement.</p><p> </p><p>While Caitlin knew they were providing the best care for the man with their facilities, Cisco had grown quite attached. She'd shake her head fondly at listening to him tell stories to him while tinkering away on a side project. It wasn't that Cisco wouldn't have anyone to converse with. Caitlin was more guarded, yes, but not giving him the cold shoulder. It was just that it had become harder to engage in the same level of enthusiasm as they used to. It was draining, being here at Star Labs every day.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to leave either of them, so compelled to stand by Dr. Wells, but it didn't mean Caitlin could just plaster on a smile and pretend things haven't changed. She thought about quitting often,  but then she'd remember Cisco's kindness and Dr. Well's promise of reestablished success. It was hard to let go of those two. They kept her going. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco sang under his breath with a lilt to his step as he looked for one of his missing gadgets. "Can't read my... Can't read my... Can't read my poker face..." </p><p><br/>
Behind them, Barry Allen gasped awake, bolting upright in bed. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Cisco startled, spinning around with a hand over his chest. "Oooooh my god!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin sprung to action, grabbing her nearest penlight. "He's up!" </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin used her flashlight to attempt to trick Bary's mind into a relaxed reemergence from his state, like daylight through the curtains after a long sleep. Cisco blasted Lady Gaga.</p><p> </p><p>His head nearly bumped into hers, anxiously peering over him as well, praying for a repeat of three and a half years ago. Caitlin wasn't too sure. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Are you sure this is appropriate?" she muttered. Lightning only struck once. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>"Yeah,</em>" he said defensively. "It's a good luck charm," he glanced at her with a roll of his eyes at her incredulity.</p><p> </p><p>There's been a bit of tension between them since she'd returned, but the night they spent without sleep working in tandem to get Barry out of the Speed Force with the altered Bazooka had resolved some of it gradually.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it worked before."</p><p> </p><p>"Last time he was in a coma, not a pan temporal extra dimension." She spared him another look of judgement. It wasn't like the man didn't know his science. </p><p><br/>
"Well, waking up to Gaga shouldn't seem too freaky," he replied stubbornly, trying to coax him out of his stupor. Caitlin clicked the flashlight off, realizing he was indeed coming to again.</p><p> </p><p>She bit back her smile, watching Cisco fondly as he talked to Barry in a gentle tone. She crossed her arms, stepping aside so that Iris could take her place by his bedside. </p><p><br/>
It wouldn't do Cisco's pride any good if she confided she'd listened to this song far too many times in the six months she missed him. </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin stumbled sleepily into the guestroom, leaning against the door frame as she pulled her robe around her figure in bafflement.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Cisco." </em> She caught his attention from his place leaning over the playpen. He glanced over his shoulder with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing?" </em>
</p><p><br/>
"It's an experiment," he whispered back, quieting her. Caitlin walked over, peering down at the sleeping twins.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you<em> really</em> find a lullaby version to Poker Face?!" she whispered. </p><p><br/>
Cisco ignored her, face all lit up as Nora started to stir. Caitlin watched him scoop her up, flummoxed. She pressed her hand to her head with a sigh. "I don't believe this," she muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Except, she really could. He'd found a lullaby cover on Youtube, which was playing from his phone by Iris' diaper bag on the bed.  </p><p> </p><p>He flashed her one of his excited grins, tickling baby Nora as he hiked her onto his hip. "Who's the best babysitter in the world? It's me." </p><p><br/>
Caitlin glanced back at Don, passed out on his stomach with baby drool. "What about him?" </p><p><br/>
"Well, we can't please everyone, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"You said it was an experiment. If the expected result was to wake up Barry's kids with the song that got him to, it only half worked since he has two children." Caitlin wasn't nitpicking to be an ass, she just loved to bicker with Cisco. </p><p> </p><p>"Your just jealous that I come up with the coolest ideas." </p><p><br/>
<em>"Craziest</em> ideas." </p><p> </p><p>"They always work!" </p><p> </p><p>"Half work." </p><p><br/>
Cisco stuck out his tongue and handed her Nora as he woke up Don and kissed his cheek. "Face it, Caitlin. Waking West-Allens are our secret superpowers." </p><p> </p><p>She leaned in and kissed him. "Maybe you're right about that." </p><p> </p><p>Cisco put Don back into the playpen and walked out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>"...Wait a minute!" Caitlin called after him with a frown. "Where are you going?" They need their diapers changed!" </p><p> </p><p>"Who's the one obsessed with urine?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you start with that again!" </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>"You know," Barry began as the opening notes started, leaning against his hand in his tux at their vow renewal ceremony six years later. "For a song that they keep insisting to be <em>my</em> favourite, Cisco and Caitlin seem very attached." </p><p> </p><p>Iris elbowed him in the ribs, rolling her eyes fondly. "Oh, shut up. You knew Poker Face would be their song from the very beginning. You love it." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Favourite Cisco Wardrobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6: Favourite Cisco Wardrobe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So we all know how 🔥  Cisco looks as Vibe, but have we properly appreciated how he looks in only HALF the suit??? Tight sports t with reflectors? ✅. Super tight leather pants? ✅  Luscious locks as a beautiful bonus? ✅  ✅  ✅  (4x11)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~.~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came quick out of the breach, breathing heavily as he wiped the hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rushed over, helping Iris hobble over to the med bay. Nobody bothered to undress until she got examined, all worried about that cry of pain after Ragdoll flung her around like a toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bary squeezed her hand as she gritted her teeth through it, and when Caitlin cut off her dirtied jeans, she was relieved to see it was scraped and badly sprained, but likely not broken. With her hair up in an instant pony, Caitlin snapped on her gloves, thankful for Cisco's natural ease of being her medic aid, passing her everything she asked for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to be fine," she promised, stretching the limb out to test her reflexes, and once the ankle was all bandaged up and she had Iris on some painkillers, they all let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cisco was already coaxing her into a chair, helping her shrug out of the stained lab coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Take a load off your feet, doc.” He rubbed her shoulder affectionately, attempting to ooze out the stress pent up in her muscles. “There you go. You were great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's only then she looked up and noticed how he looked. Her eyes went a bit wide, taking him in. She knew just how tight those leather pants were, reinforced with kevlar and other Cisco-ed tricks, but it went so well with his jacket, she never had the time to stop and appreciate just how well they fit him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must've tossed the jacket in the cortex some time ago. His sports shirt clung to his chest, damp around the neck from the exertion out in the field, keeping up with Ragdoll’s ridiculous contortions. Caitlin sighed again, sinking into her seat, tilting her head back to indulge in watching him wash his hands at her bio-sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was all unruly, the way it always was after he'd gone head diving in and out of breaches. She never minded his messy hair, despite knowing he'd been making an effort to straighten his curls. She liked it ruffled, it reminded her of when they were younger and the curl would flick up at the shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His collarbone jutted out at the scoop of the neck from his tee, and she was drawn to the skin there. She wondered if he knew just how attractive he was, how that dip of his perfect complexion popped out in the red and blacks of the Vibe Suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he wasn't already a sight for sore eyes, effortlessly, Cisco would shine one of the brightest in any room. It was something about the way he held himself, unassuming. Or maybe his arms. Sure, he wasn’t ripping with muscles like Diggle, but the strength in those biceps was there. She'd seen him in action, throwing pulses at Metas without any strain whatsoever like a television action hero.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> know on some level, how unfairly hot he is. Especially with how he made everyone's suit to flatter their figures, they all look amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlin still marvelled at the way he'd managed to surprise her with the Frost suit. Perfectly crafted, it fit her body like a glove. Frost felt sexy in it, powerful. Was that the vision he’d imagined for her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Likewise, in those tight pants and flashy flair resistant shoes to match his now tossed goggles, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know. It must’ve been purposeful. The design for his wear must’ve been titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet Torture for Caitlin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cisco turned around, lips curving up in a little smirk as he ran his hand through his hair. He seemed to have caught her red-handed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See something you like?" he teased, dipping into that smooth lower register. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat rose to her cheeks. Caitlin nodded mutely. His eyes gleamed at her honesty. He stalked over, shaking his hands dry and leaned in close, hands on the arms of her chair.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never knew you were so interested." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlin squirmed, swallowing as a hot liquid feeling pooled below her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've always been interested," she confessed quietly, meeting his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" He reached behind her to pull at the elastic that kept her hair so tight, loosening what she'd been blaming was the cause of the throbbing in her head. He sifted a hand through her free brown hair, his palm behind her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She relaxed immediately despite the hot zing it struck her with. Her eyelashes fluttered as he brushed his lips against hers, and then she was pulling up, up, fisting his shirt so she could pour into his searing kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her feet, she wrapped her arms around his back, her heart pounding in her chest. They bumped against one of her medical carts until the bandage and medical scissors fell over, hungry. She could feel the smile threatening to spread over his face at her desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the half on-half off look, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," she said when she could steal a moment for a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” he pressed into her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped, clinging tighter. “Yes! Fine! Yes, it’s your pants, shut up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. Cisco </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he murmured, a hand skimming down her shirt, palming over her sides, exploring. He's pressed snug against her, the cursed pants stretching along with their movements against her own legs, and suddenly, there was nothing more Caitlin wanted than to see exactly what hid underneath them. How he could please her. "You want to...?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched, excitement unfurling at her fantasy’s fruition. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes." </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" he grinned, pausing for a moment. He looked not only dishevelled but soft too with the sexy. Eyes on hers, soulful, never leaving her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a little laugh, unable to believe she finally got to say it out loud. "I've wanted you for such a long time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoisted her up, then, laying her down on the med bay bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," he said with a rumble, taking her shirt right off, leather creasing at the knees when he bent, cot creaking as he straddled her. "I'll make it worth it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caitlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~.~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caitlin...Caitlin….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Caitlin!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cisco snapped his fingers in front of her face. Caitlin jerked, her fantasy popping like the air from a helium balloon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Her hand spasmed. She dug it into her lap and squeezed her legs together, feeling unbearingly overheated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cisco’s concern morphed into endearment as she blinked blankly at him, biting her lip. There he was in those damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>pants</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sweat,” he said. “We’ve all had a long day.” He glanced at Barry and Iris by the bed, who were both staring at Caitlin with identically amused faces. She blushed, staring down at her shoes. “Can you manage without her?” Cisco asked them. “I should probably take her home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” said Barry, waving his hand at them to go. He picked his wife up bridal style with the intention to Flash her out of there. “You guys go, I’ll be her nurse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
    <span>—Barry</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>!”</em> Iris yelped—and they were gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cisco put a hand on his hip, chuckling at their antics, then turned around to face her. He watched her stare at him with the red still all over her face. “You sure you’re okay? Maybe you need to give yourself a soaking bath or something. You looked tense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” she choked out as he stood in front of her, eyes lingering on his backside as he opened a breach to her apartment. “...That might be a good idea.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Favourite Caitlin Wardrobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7: Favourite Caitlin Wardrobe.<br/>The Tan Dress (3x08)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 from the last chapter. Because of that, content is slightly more...explicit... than usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Caitlin bit her lip, one knee drawn to her chest as she sat in bed. She stared at her phone. </p><p> </p><p>She had tried the soaking bath, and reading a boring book to get her mind to cool off from her racing thoughts. With neither of those working any, she decided maybe it was best to put herself to sleep. If anything, that was the worst mistake. </p><p> </p><p>Out of her blouse and shorts, now in her airy summer nightgown, everything felt breathier and open, and only more contributive to heat up her already revved engine.  </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't stop thinking about Cisco. </p><p> </p><p>Taking care of her frustration by herself was no good for her cause, imagination running wild, helpfully supplementing her with an array of visuals of her best friend in increasingly compromising scenarios.</p><p> </p><p>Cisco, hot and willing in her bed. Her, sprawled out and inviting on Cisco's couch. Cisco in her med-bay, in today's leather pants like her vivid fantasy. Her, in his workshop, on his table as his new project. Currently, she couldn't get rid of the thought of how she'd fit sitting snug in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a little groan, flopping back against her pillows. This was outrageous. It's been too long since she's been with anyone intimately. She needed to get a boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p><em>But you don't want a boyfriend</em>, a cold little voice whispered.<em> You want Cisco.</em></p><p><br/> <br/>Caitlin closed her eyes, forcing Frost to shut up and go back to sleep, even if she was right.</p><p> </p><p>Her thumb pressed against the screen of her lit up phone, her heart picking up speed as she waited in anticipation for his voice to greet her ear, the other hand already sliding beneath the hem of her dress.</p><p><br/> <br/><em>"—Hey." </em></p><p> </p><p>Caitlin let out a mortified squeak. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco's grogginess was evident, but he grew alert quickly, continuing to ask Caitlin questions if she were okay.  </p><p> </p><p>The last thing on her mind was Cisco actually answering the third ring of her late-night call, which she realized in lag was short-minded of herself. He always answered for her.</p><p><br/>  <br/><em>"—Caitlin?" </em></p><p><br/>"I—" She jerked her other hand back from herself as if he could see her through the phone, so incredibly embarrassed and turned on, for goodness sake, why did he have to sound so good all the time? She was going to <em>die. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Caitlin?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" she choked out. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Are you okay? Why did you...?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay, Caitlin, it's 2 AM, you're starting to worry me." </em>
</p><p><br/>"I'm fine!" she said quickly, "I promise I'm perfectly fine." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"...Okay. Um, Then—"</em>
</p><p><br/>"I was thinking about you!" she blurted out all at once, then winced. She held her breath, heart up in her throat. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like an eternity before Cisco finally answered. <em>"What? You were...thinking of me? </em></p><p> </p><p>"About you," she clarified like a fool in a whisper. "Thinking about you. Um. You." </p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh,"</em> he said, understanding. "Oh. <em>Oh my god."</em></p><p><br/> <br/>"Cisco, we can—Look, just forget about it—" </p><p> </p><p><em>"Hold on just a second, Cait,"</em> he said gently, using her nickname, knowing that would give her pause.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh god, it just wasn't fair.</em> She could imagine him sitting down on his bed as if to digest what she confessed. She wondered what he was doing, maybe getting dressed to breach his way over, thinking she was in distress. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispered, clutching onto her phone, but for what she was sorry, she wasn't sure. </p><p> </p><p><em>"No,"</em> he reassured. <em>"Don't be. Caitlin. I'm just...processing."</em> He swallowed. <em>"Was this what today was all about?" </em></p><p><br/>"...Yes," she admitted after another moment, fighting the urge to pack a suitcase and book it to another universe. "Ever since you took off the Vibe jacket and walked around everywhere in just those pants." She blushed, alone in her dark bedroom as the images resurfaced. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Wow,"</em> he said. <em>"Um, okay."</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"Ciscoo,"</em> she whined, shifting in bed, and he knew what she was begging of him without having to say the words. <em>Don't laugh at me. Don't make fun of this. </em></p><p><em>"Yeah, this isn't a joke,"</em> he said. <em>"I know. Cait, I know. Caitlin, listen. This is ...I'm going to give you the chance to decide how you want to end the conversation. I can hang up and let you...uh, "</em> he lost his words for a moment, and Caitlin flushed harder, digging her fingers into her sheets at the thought of him knowingly letting her follow suit to his suggestion. He cleared his throat. <em>"...Or I can come over." </em></p><p><br/>Her breath hitched. "Come over?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"If you want me to." </em>
</p><p><br/>"Yes! <em>Yes.</em> You can come over." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"...You sure?" </em>
</p><p><br/>"Yes." </p><p> </p><p>The line went dead. </p><p><br/>Caitlin scooted backwards, pulling her comforter to her chest, knowing he'd be seeing a lot of skin whether or not she tried to make herself appear more modest. At this point, it seemed a bit ridiculous.</p><p><br/> <br/>A blue breach swirled next to her dresser, outlining his familiar figure as he stepped into her room, hesitant. She watched as he sat carefully on the side of her bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he said. </p><p> </p><p>"...Hi." </p><p> </p><p>"So..." </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin refused to make this awkward. This was her best friend and yes, she was incredibly attracted to him and yes, she spent the last hours fantasizing about him and yes, if she admitted it to herself, she was frankly more than halfway in love with him as well, but she would not let that ruin anything because of this. She was the one who got herself into this mess, and she was going to see herself through it.</p><p> </p><p>"I—um." It was harder than she thought. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco reached forward for her hand, squeezing it. "Okay. So we'll just skip around the weird because we've been through a hell of a lot worse together in our lives than this." He looked at her, eyes both kind and curious. "You were thinking of me. Was it the first time?" </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a breath. "...And is it...just something you like to imagine because you know me, and we have a connection, so it's easier to imagine Cisco rather than some faceless stranger or..." </p><p> </p><p>"Cisco, no," she said, crawling over, to be closer to him, disliking what he was implying. One of her straps fell off her shoulder, she slid it back in place, then took the hand he was still holding to kiss his palm. She bottled up all her courage to spill it out. "It's you. I want <em>you</em>." </p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh,"</em> he said again, reeling. She let it sink in. This time it was his turn to look at her. His eyes trailed down from her face to her body, to the way her nightgown only hit her mid-thigh.</p><p> </p><p>She met his gaze, how it dripped with half-masked lust. </p><p> </p><p>Shyly, he put a hand on her waist, over the pretty nightgown. </p><p> </p><p>"So you wouldn't mind if I do this?" His other hand traced over the trimmed lace over her breast. She shuddered at his thumb right over her pebbled skin, so close to her nipple. It was crazy that he could even make her do that, make her feel shivery and cold.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him from under her lashes with a sly smile, nodding for him to continue. "What do <em>you</em> think?" </p><p> </p><p>The bed creaked under them as Cisco pushed her down.  </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin woke up with one of her legs slung over Cisco's. She stretched, then turned to admire the man in her bed with a lazy smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." </p><p> </p><p>Cisco groaned sleepily, batting away her prodding finger on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm up," he said, pulling himself upright from the tangle of sheets, all kinds of debauched. He rubbed some sleep out of his eye and glanced at the time. "Oh, we're late as <em>frack."</em> </p><p> </p><p>"Whoops," she said, not caring in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>"Barry is going to be sooo nosy." Cisco yawned, then peeked at her. She could see him trying to keep his fondness in check. "What do we tell him?" </p><p>Caitlin licked her lips, dropping her gaze from his sex hair to his mouth, then bare chest.  "...That his two best friends were up all night doing...science?" </p><p> </p><p>"Science?" he repeated incredulously. "Is that what that was?" </p><p> </p><p>She draped her arms over his shoulders until he went pliant, kissing his neck. "Mhhm," she reaffirmed. "Science." </p><p><br/> <br/>"So what... We're scientists in bed now?" </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't stop kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay!" He agreed easily, moaning when she ground her hand into his lap. "Science! Yeah, sure, totally.....oh my god, <em>yes." </em></p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>Nearly an hour later, Caitlin insisted they get up and ready before some likely disaster struck, or worse, Barry sped in on them like this wondering if they died in their sleep or something.</p><p> </p><p>Cisco slipped out of bed to retrieve his boxers, slipping them on. He walked to her wardrobe. "Can I?" </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit exposed in the daylight streaming in from her window, Caitlin pulled one of the messy sheets to her chest. She gave an amused smile and quirked an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"You want to look at my clothes?"</p><p><br/> <br/>"Uh, <em>hell yeah." </em></p><p> </p><p>He turned the doorknob that opened her walk-in closet and wandered around, hands brushing along the fabrics.</p><p> </p><p>"I've always wanted to dress you." </p><p> </p><p>He reddened a bit and turned around to flash her his nervous chuckle. "That, uh...Came out weird."  </p><p> </p><p>She laughed, not offended. Cisco always had an eye for fashion on other people. He loved clothes and accessories, grant it they were usually meta-fighting related. Still. it shouldn't have been that surprising. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I remember this one." He pulled out her white jumpsuit. "You punched me in this!" </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin gasped. "I did not!"</p><p><br/> <br/>Cisco laughed. "Yeah, you did, but I forgive you because you were under Grodd's influence." </p><p> </p><p>He placed it back next to her other playsuits, then pulled out one of her floral black sweaters. "This is pretty." </p><p> </p><p>"It's July." </p><p> </p><p>"Right," he said and put it back. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, I get that Frost has influenced your style recently, but I'm a sucker for your dresses and pencil skirts."</p><p><br/> <br/>He pulled out one of her lace dresses that she'd fallen in love with before Cisco started dating Cynthia. Pink and blue, she remembered wearing it for Friend's Day that HR celebrated. She almost confessed to Cisco then...She wrinkled her nose, glad that she kept it together. She was dealing with her battle with Frost then, it wasn't the right time to have started something romantic with Cisco, knowing his vibe said she might betray him.  </p><p>"Really?" she replied, "I remember you use to say it was weird I still wore high heels to work."  </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say it was weird," he corrected, looking through her blouses. "I just didn't want your feet to hurt unnecessarily to be professional when it was just me and Evil EoWells. I didn't realize just how much you enjoy your office chic back then." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm classy," she sniffed. "There's nothing wrong with that." </p><p> </p><p>"Amen," he muttered and came out with a tan dress on a hanger. He laid it down on her bed, anxious for her approval. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin looked down at it. She hadn't worn it in years.</p><p> </p><p>"I love this one," he confessed when she didn't say anything right away. "You wore it right before we found out there were aliens invading and we teamed up with Kara. All I could seem to do was stew angrily about Barry while watching you in your fancied curls, owning this dress." </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him, inhaling sharply. "You had feelings for me back then?" </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, even Julian knew I had a bit of a crush on his girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you should've told me." </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," he said, in a tone that sounded like a <em>hell no</em> to Caitlin. </p><p> </p><p>She took the dress and hung it on the hook of her en-suit bathroom, then gathered what she'd need for her shower.  </p><p><br/> <br/>He passed her the towel that she'd left in the drying machine as she walked in, dragging all of the sheets behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," she said, for picking her outfit. She sort of remembered the look he was talking about now. "Do you want me to curl my hair too?" </p><p> </p><p>He kissed her, then kissed her again, a hand on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>"You can do whatever you want," Cisco enunciated with a third kiss. "I just wanted to find something that would cover the hickey on your shoulder." </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin startled, running to the mirror to see for herself. The mark wasn't that big, but it was there. She swatted him with the towel. "Cisco!" </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it wasn't so bad. She kind of liked it there, and if she wanted it gone, all she'd have to do was summon Frost to heal it. </p><p> </p><p>He grinned cheekily, darting in for one last kiss, then clicked the bathroom lock for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing you love me!" he flirted with her through the door, very pleased with himself. Caitlin let the water run and huffed a fake exasperated sigh. She showered and dressed quickly, flying through her hair and makeup so she could stride out ready and plant a serious kiss to an unsuspecting Cisco waiting patiently on her bed. </p><p> </p><p>"I do love you," she told him, leaving him rightfully stupefied. She grabbed her purse and her keys and beckoned him to open a breach to his place. Wiggling her fingers to get him to hold her hand, she winked at him. "C'mon, we might as well make an effort to show up before 2."</p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8: Favourite Quote from Cisco to Caitlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 8: Favourite Cisco Quote to Caitlin:</p><p>So I realized my favourite quotes for Killervibe are really quotes other people have said about them, so it was hard to choose. </p><p>~</p><p>"Let's go with something sweet, deceptively strong, with lots of ice." </p><p>"Shirley Temple coming right up."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cisco and Caitlin were in agreement that they wanted a big cake for their wedding. When they taste-tested for flavours, Caitlin wasn’t very picky.</p><p> </p><p>She watched fondly as Cisco tried every flavour, even the ones that made Caitlin scrunch up her nose with distaste like Ginger Spice, Banana and Spiked Red Velvet. </p><p> </p><p>But he got so excited getting her to try a bite of whatever he had in his mouth, so really, she didn't mind. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin did try a few of her own. She didn’t need to go crazy and test every flavour in the store like Cisco did, despite the insistence of their wedding planner to do that so they were certain.</p><p> </p><p>For the flavours she was interested in, like <em> unspiked </em>red velvet and chocolate ganache, she’d open her mouth and let Cisco shove a square of cake onto her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Upon initial confusion, Caitlin quietly explained to the bakers the type of cake they were hoping for. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco had paused to swallow his mouthful, and Caitlin already knew he was going to be cheeky when a smug smirk pulled up his frosting stained lips. He met her eyes, not even looking at the experts when he described his vision of the perfect taste. “How about something sweet?” </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin flushed immediately when he didn’t stop there. </p><p> </p><p>“Deceptively strong.” </p><p> </p><p>He winked at her, sliding his arm around her waist. “With lots of ice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a Shirley Temple.” Caitlin’s dry reply failed her. All she wanted to do was kiss her fiance so bad. </p><p> </p><p>“It sounds perfect.” The woman in charge of the bakery nearly swooned and scribbled furiously in her notes. </p><p> </p><p>When the wedding planner showed them the first sketches of the three-tier marble cake with strawberry flavoured fondant, the top tier dipped with a chocolate shell and draped along the second tier and base with frosty-like silver ice shaving curls, Cisco’s eyes lit up like a child. </p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>Caitlin understood Cisco's obsession with the grand cake now, looking up at the masterpiece with the big knife in her hand. Cisco stood behind her, pushing up the sleeves of his tux so that they wouldn’t accidentally smear themselves with icing. He took her hold on the knife and cut into it slowly with her, the knife easing into the spongy cake, opening up the chocolatey and vanilla swirls. Caitlin reached for the small plate, and Cisco used the server to nudge it on nicely as cameras flashed at them. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco smiled with a little victorious laugh and let go of his hand from Caitlin’s. She deposited the knife and picked up two forks.</p><p> </p><p>Cisco, cake in hand, snatched the forks away and hid them behind his back. </p><p><br/>“Hey!” </p><p><br/>“We don’t need ‘em." His entire being buzzed with mischief. </p><p> </p><p>She looked down at the generous slice, a grin tugging her lips, then quirked an eyebrow up at her husband. “We don’t?” </p><p> </p><p>One of the forks disappeared and he brought back only one from behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe we do,” he admitted, breaking off a piece and offering up the first bite. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin opened her mouth and closed her lips around the fork. He slid it out and she gave a little happy moan, which only made Cisco’s playful look morph into something else.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed, realizing they did this backwards. They were supposed to feed each other at the same time. Suddenly Cisco’s hand scooped up another piece and shoved it against her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin gasped, and so did the guests gathered around them. She licked cake off her lips but was only met with a challenging smirk. Carefully wiping at her face with her fingers, all sticky and gooey with sugar and chocolate, it came to her that Cisco hasn’t had any yet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, that wouldn’t do.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She glanced up at him, and smudged her fingers with icing, ignoring her mother’s sharp intake of breath behind her as Cisco’s brows flew up and she streaked yellow and brown cake onto his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco blinked back at her, spluttering in delayed shock. </p><p> </p><p>"Didn't see that coming?" Caitlin smirked. </p><p> </p><p>He looked ridiculous and delicious and so kissable. He opened his mouth, eyes dark and wild but Caitlin wouldn't let him utter out another word, smashing the rest against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Cisco pulled her by the waist and kissed her. </p><p> </p><p>The cake truly was delicious, but Cisco tasted better, and she wanted him suddenly, so badly she could barely breathe. She wanted his touch more than on her face or her lips and the urge to tear off the suspenders of his suit left her messed up wand wanting so bad she<em> keened. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her hands remained frozen in the air, messy, and damn him for knowing she was too hyper-aware that they still had thousands of dollars of clothes between them to let her pull him close. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a <em> mess</em>,” Cisco murmured into her hair, sticking his tongue out at Wally and Chester who still haven’t stopped squawking at them. </p><p> </p><p>“So are you,” she countered, bringing his hands to her mouth to lick. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco watched her do it, and his voice dropped low. “Then I guess we have to clean up.” </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin bit her lip. “Right, because I need to change into my reception dress.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Cisco huskily agreed. “And you’ll need help taking that off.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right. So you’ll have to help me.” </p><p> </p><p>The wedding planner got the staff to start cutting out the cake in earnest, and the music began to play, lights dimming as the night took a turn for a party. The eyes were off them, just for a moment, and Cisco took that opportunity and ran with it, tugging Caitlin’s hand through the hall and into the large family sized bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>The tension between them climaxed as Cisco pushed her against the sink. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Our hands!” Caitlin turned around to dunk them under the tap. Cisco groaned but did the same. They washed the cake off and wiped icing from their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin watched the cold water tap run, leaning against the sink. She surveilled the bathroom. Good. Someone left her garment bag with the shorter white dress hanging over the baby changing table. Iris probably, she was great at thinking ahead like that. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco followed her gaze, turning the tap off and walked behind her, putting his towel-dried hands on her hips. He mouthed at her neck, and she smiled when she felt his lips there. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to get changed."</p><p> </p><p>"I do." Caitlin closed her eyes and hummed at his wandering hands. “Hello, husband.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco drew in a breath, fingers flexing. “You’re my wife now." </p><p> </p><p>"The one you get to grow old with."</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a squeeze. "Yes. Did that really happen?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>She let her head fall against his shoulder, looking up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"No Nazis?" he asked. </p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip. "No.”  </p><p> </p><p>"No telepathic gorillas?"</p><p> </p><p>Caitlin laughed, reaching up to bury her hands in his hair as he started to kiss down the slope that started at the edge of her jaw. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a dream?"</p><p> </p><p>“No. You married your Shirley Temple,” she said matter of factly. "Time to drink up."</p><p> </p><p>Caitlin could only grin when Cisco wouldn't stop laughing into her neck.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is an excerpt from an abandoned drafted second chapter of "Bells and Veils" </p><p>Bonus points for finding the extra Cisco quote.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9: Favourite Caitlin Quote to Cisco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Francisco Ramon, if you don't start talking..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Cisco hated his name. Hated that it was a mouthful. Hated that it started with the letter F. Hated that kids in school used to call him Señor Frisco, Sanfrancisco, “Franny” or “Friskies.” Like the cat treats. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, your name sucks, dude,” Dante said unsympathetically after a long lament Cisco gave in the second grade.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Cisco replied dryly. </p><p> </p><p>Despite Dante’s inability to provide the support that Cisco craved or even any semblance of nicety, he had rolled over on his bed with some attitude and unintentional advice. “If you don’t want people calling you Francisco then make sure they don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>So he shortened the name to Cisco and refused to let anyone get away with anything other unless it was from his boss or the person issuing his driver’s licence. Things like that. </p><p> </p><p>It worked. Sort of. </p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>It was different with Caitlin. It would slip out of her mouth when she wanted something out of him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Francisco Ramon, if you don’t start talking….”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fine! Fine!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And it worked damn well too. </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>She noticed it once, how his shoulders stiffened after he accidentally dropped one of her samples. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Francisco Ramon, did you </em> break <em> my favourite beaker?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>She passed him the safety gloves to wipe up the solution mess on the floor, crouching down beside him as he soaked it up. His face was all flushed. He was embarrassed but also riled up for some inexplicable reason. Touching his shoulder, she forced him to stop cleaning to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like it when people call you Francisco, do you?” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco let out a breath and met her eyes. He wasn’t sure how to respond. </p><p> </p><p>“I always thought it was just that Cisco suited you so much better. But I remember Hartley and I remember Savitar. The way you’d tense when they’d say it to you. They were catching onto something I missed, somehow to irritate you. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco picked up the paper towels and discarded them in her bio-waste bin, peeling off the gloves properly to also dispose of. “I don’t really hate my name, Caitlin.” </p><p> </p><p>“No?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore. It was more of a racist demeaning thing. It’s not so much as what it is, more of the way people say it.” </p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip, leaning against the counter, her arms folded across her chest. “I’m sure I didn’t help with that.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“For what it’s worth, I love your name. I like saying it.” Something passed over her features and she shifted from foot to foot, eyes on the floor. Cisco swore he saw a flush over her cheeks. “I, um. I like it a lot. Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him oddly. “It’s your<em> name.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Cisco washed his hands and let her words hang in the air. He didn’t know what to say. So what if it were his name? Barry’s was Bartholomew, and he’d never heard Joe or Iris say it unless it was to tease him. </p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat, visibly embarrassed now too for her honesty, twisting the paper bag he’d swept the broken glass into a few minutes ago. “Anyway,” she said, excusing herself. “I’ll go recreate the sample-” </p><p> </p><p>“Caitlin.” He turned around to look at her.</p><p> </p><p> She stopped, listening. “Yes?” </p><p> </p><p> “You can say it. I’ve never said that to anybody, and I’d rather not if it’s only when you’re mad, but you can say it.” </p><p> </p><p>Her pink mouth parted and eyebrows furrowed, taken by surprise.  “I can?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he said. “I’ve given you enough nicknames over the years. I don’t mind.” </p><p> </p><p>She smiled nervously with a little giggle. The pact was sealed. "Okay." </p><p><br/>"Just don't let it catch on." </p><p> </p><p>"I promise I won't." </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>Cisco thought she’d forgotten about their little agreement, which is why six months later in his apartment as she straddled his lap on the couch, he almost fell over sideways when she sighed his name into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>His hands were up the back of her blouse, exploring the soft skin, thumbs edging at her bra straps. But now they rested there, frozen. Her arms were wrapped snug around his neck, pressing herself against him until she had laid him flat against the cushions. </p><p> </p><p><em>Francisco, </em>she murmured. And she said it perfectly. Breathily, accented, a whisper away from a moan. So perfect it must’ve been practiced. Cisco wouldn’t be surprised if she had, mastering the name as a skill to render him into a useless puddle of liquified Cisco in her soft, sexy hands.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, breath stuttering out. He was unable to kiss anymore, just stare gobsmacked at her like a fish. Caitlin’s hair fanned around her face, eyes dark and lustful as she stared down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked. For an ice meta, her breath was hot against his skin. “Did you not like that?” </p><p> </p><p>He blinked back at her, unbelievably turned on. </p><p> </p><p>“Cisco?” She waved a hand over her face. “You with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“-<em> Yes, </em>” he choked out. </p><p> </p><p>Her face relaxed when she concluded he wasn't having a stroke. She even had the nerve to smirk at him. “Yes, <em>what?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Uh.” He couldn’t even think. He just wanted her to do whatever she wanted to him as his mind looped the feel of her body and the sound of her voice over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her hips and put her hands over his t-shirt, being the sinfully wicked perfect gorgeous girlfriend Cisco always knew she’d be. “Hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Caitlin.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She leaned over him to mouth at his ear when she whispered it again. Cisco grabbed a fistful of her hair, guiding her back to kiss thoroughly with a groan before he said something stupid. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In retrospect, he should’ve realized his name was uncomfortable coming from Caitlin because it had always turned him on. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10: Favourite Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Favourite Hug: 2x22 Invincible</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The accelerator exploded. She stood outside in her heels and necklace from a safe distance in the aftermath, hiding her face into Cisco’s button-up and clip-on tie. He awkwardly put his hand over her back, keeping her upright when her knees went weak. Face and makeup pressed against his chest, it might’ve been an attempt to smother herself. She had nothing left to believe. </p><p> </p><p>One day. Two days. Three. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco saw her every day. He refused to leave. </p><p> </p><p>And on the fourth day, she fished Ronnie’s hoodie out of her abandoned dryer. </p><p> </p><p>And when Caitlin sobbed so hard she couldn’t breathe, he would hold her. </p><p> </p><p>And when she missed Ronnie so much, he would hold her. </p><p> </p><p>And when they found him again, broken, she had dropped her head onto his shoulder near the pipeline, knowing he would hold her. </p><p> </p><p>And when she was distraught, she’d run through the cortex, brushing past Barry’s words or Harry’s’ gruff placating to find Cisco in his workshop. And he’d drop anything he had in his hands to hold her. </p><p> </p><p>And when she returned from Zoom’s captivity, her heart and soul hollowed out, fragile, shaken. He had cupped her hands in his and sat by her bed. He stroked her hair and never left until she’d slept. Even in her dreams, she knew he had an eye on her, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>In case he needed to hold her.</p><p> </p><p>And when those dreams followed her after, Cisco snapped her out of them with gentle words, loving caresses and tender gazes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t think I could ever move forward.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“You will.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t think I could ever be whole again.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Of course you will. I promise.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When she stumbled forward, already was he there, and her chin fit perfectly over his shoulder as her heart settled within her ribcage. Her eyes closed again, back relaxing, and it was because he held her. He held her like he knew he was her lifeline. He held her like he was <em>hers </em>to hold on to.</p><p> </p><p>Dante died. Cisco was the one who crawled into her embrace. He was the one crying, and she wrapped him up in the blanket until exhaustion seeped him through. And he’d sleep and she’d stay awake, heart half-numb. It was the depth and the fear and the grief of their summer. How they suffered for each other.  </p><p> </p><p>But no, it was more. The warmth was so much less. And she worried, using the thick woolly blanket to prevent the frost gathering underneath her nails from grazing his soft skin. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin was always safe in Cisco's arms. </p><p> </p><p><em> Careful</em>, a chilling voice would whisper. <em> He won't be safe in yours. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do these two seem to only hug when there's angst or a fight involved</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11: Favourite Affectionate Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Favourite Affectionate Touch ~ Literally everything Caitlin does in those two scenes of 5x10</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cisco watched Nora walk off with Barry and Iris for the Weather Witch trial. Something sounded off about Nora's comment about seeing justice served.   </p><p> </p><p>He felt pressure on his foot. He turned his head to realize Caitlin tapped his shoe. Flirtatiously. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. You ready to get those shards out of your hands?" </p><p> </p><p>He stretched out his arms in his chair where he'd be cooped up too long. "Hell <em>yes." </em>In some sort of half-aborted attempt to shoot him finger guns, she walked off into her med bay with pep. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They had tried a week ago, but it had not gone well. Lots of bleeding on his end. Lots of soft uttered cursing on hers. She had since read up on her medical textbook chapters on microsurgery, determined to get him out of his bandages. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco said something about missing his PS4 while his brain tried to rationalize what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Half-aborted finger guns??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was dreaming or something, but he was pretty sure those were some serious starry eyes she sent his way. He turned to look at Sherloque. That was a mistake. </p><p> </p><p>Following Caitlin into the med bay, Cisco came to the conclusion she was just really super excited to do some sort of minor non-life-threatening medical procedure. She only ever wore her blue gloves and lab coat when there was some sort of emergency.</p><p> </p><p>It must've been nice, he supposed. He flinched at the stab of pain when the tweezers went the wrong way in his sliced palm. Caitlin apologized so softly, he felt bad for complaining so much. </p><p> </p><p>They chatted as she pulled the shards out of his hands, making soothing sounds when he grimaced at the sting. </p><p> </p><p>When she got the last one out, she pushed the portable lamp out of the way, turned around, <em>smirked at him</em>, then made her eyes go white. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco stared in muted disbelief as Caitlin (Frost??? Both????) lifted her eyebrows<em> flirtatiously</em> again (no) to perform some sort of ice doctor magic. </p><p> </p><p>Very useful, but holy frack was that ever some type of aching numbing agent. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't be a wuss." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cisco stopped shaking the feeling back into his hands to glance back at Caitlin. Or Frost. No, it was Caitlin. Definitely Caitlin. Flirting.<em> Flirting.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a wuss," he lied. "You're a wuss." Oh. How pathetic. He'd face-palm himself, but that would hurt even more. </p><p> </p><p>But Caitlin didn't seem to care. She was holding his hands, wrapping fresh cloths around his palms so they'd heal. She wasn't even looking at what she was doing, too busy being cute at Cisco. </p><p> </p><p>Why was she being cute? </p><p> </p><p>Stupid question. Caitlin was always cute. She probably wasn't doing it on purpose. </p><p> </p><p>She listened with rapt attention as he admitted he kind of enjoyed the lesser workload.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't flirting, he decided as she patted his shoulder after gifting his tray of disgusting dagger shards as a <em>souvenir. </em></p><p> </p><p>Cisco stared at the bloody pieces dumbly. </p><p> </p><p>No, it wasn't flirting. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin just really liked her medicine. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was probably crack</p><p>SHE TAPPED HIS SHOE THO. GIRL. YOUR CRUSH IS LEAKING OUT IN VERY RANDOM WAYS.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12: Favourite Gazing into Each Other's Eyes Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3x14</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"You know," Cisco says, playing with a sprinkle on the donut in his hand, "maybe I should just swallow the pill. Maybe my game just ain't strong." </p><p>He says it with a shrug as if his words don't bother him. He takes his first bite.</p><p>Caitlin can't keep her eyes off him. Not his mouth with the speck of frosted crumbs he licks away with the dip of his tongue. Not his meltingly warm eyes. Those damn sweet weaponized eyes, fixed with a holy power to knock her breath out of her lungs with a sweeping gaze. </p><p> </p><p>That sweeping gaze he gives her right now, unintentionally, waiting for her reply.</p><p> </p><p>That gaze that brings such a dumb smile to her face, she momentarily forgets everything wrong with their lives and almost goes weak at the knees. Her heart squeezes like an orange juicer.</p><p><br/>This man, her Cisco. As if he couldn't bewitch the multiverse with his kindness, energy, devotion, intelligence, care. With his hands and his hips and his arms and his eyes and his mouth and his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Your game is so strong!" </p><p><br/>He basks in her praise, smile rejuvenated and brilliant, and Caitlin suddenly can't stop listing every quality she sees in whatever lucky lady decides to call Cisco theirs. </p><p> </p><p>And then, because she can’t help it. Because she hasn’t thought of Julian in days. Because he's right there looking at her and if she leans over and just kisses him under the red and white paper-hearts, she'll taste the sticky sweet of his donut strawberry filling right now she adds, "In fact, she could be right around the corner." </p><p> </p><p>The look he gives her is so precious. She's never wanted to kiss Cisco more. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she should. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And then they get interrupted :( </p><p>Do you guys ever wonder if Cynthia didn't show up then what would happen after that moment?</p><p> Like...Do you think maybe Cisco or Caitlin would've asked each other out on a date?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13: Favourite Heart-Warming Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're my friend. My family. I'm going."  ~5x06</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"You're my friend. My family. <em>I'm going." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~.~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for Caitlin to move her feet forward to join the team. </p><p> </p><p>He called her his family. His family. </p><p> </p><p>She's his family. He's never said that before. </p><p> </p><p>She covers her mouth, overwrought with emotion. Her heart crackles like the Pop Rocks Cisco loves so much. His words were so warm and his eyes were so sincere. He means it. </p><p> </p><p>The smallest giggle rises in her throat, charmed to pieces. </p><p> </p><p>She's his family. Cisco's family. They're a family. </p><p> </p><p>She knew this. Of course, she knew. </p><p> </p><p>It's in the way he fiercely protected her all day. Caitlin found it irksome, annoying. Out of character.</p><p> </p><p>It was unlike Cisco to exert some type of rivalling masculine machoism over a woman's loyalty, puffing his chest out, the way he did. Pleading her to listen to him. Yelling at her father. Claiming that he knew best.  </p><p> </p><p>It was a battle of authenticity. Who was her real family? </p><p> </p><p>And yes. Caitlin got swept away by the nostalgia of having a fatherly figure with her own DNA. It blinded her from the fallacies. </p><p><br/> <br/>But it wasn't—</p><p> </p><p>It never meant—</p><p> </p><p>In her heart, Cisco always came first. </p><p> </p><p>She's his family. Truly. Forever. </p><p> </p><p>And he's hers. </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>Cisco jogs back into the Cortex in his suit, a small frown appearing. He holds out and shakes her kevlar jacket, the one he'd expressed ordered and tailored for her after she lost Frost and insisted on helping them fight DeVoe. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin lets him help her slip her arms through the sleeves. She zips up the jacket, then lifts her head up to meet his worried gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," she finally says, for all of the things she does not have the time nor eloquence to express.</p><p> </p><p>But he shares her smile, and somehow she knows he understands too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14: Favourite Hurt/Comfort Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I tried to get her to go home, but she refused to leave. So I just sat with her until she fell asleep.” </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2x15, 2x22</p><p>You should know by now I go berserk over Cisco sitting by Caitlin's bedside.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should go home.” Cisco takes her hands in his. “Caitlin. Go home.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” She clings to him as if he’ll also disappear. Like he’s seconds away from getting sucked into another breach with a monstrous Zoom claw impaled through his gut. “Don’t make me go. Please don’t make me go.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco sighs. “Caitlin.” </p><p> </p><p>“No. No, I won’t go. I can’t. Cisco I can’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Cisco lets go of her hands to peel off her blazer, guiding her into the Med Bay. “Okay. You can stay here.” He eases her onto the gurney and forces her to lie down. </p><p> </p><p>“Caitlin,” he says. “I need you to breathe.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not dead. He can’t be dead. I can’t. Jay can’t--” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco kneels onto the bed. It creaks under the weight of the two of them, but he needs her eyes to focus on his instead of everywhere else in the room. Careful, gently, he runs his hands through her hair, holding her face. The softness of her cheeks. Her mouth is tight, tense, eyes big and round and panicked. </p><p> </p><p>“Caitlin,” he says again. “Oh god, I know. I know this fucking hurts. But I need you to breathe, with me okay? I need you here with me.” She meets his eyes, still shaking, but calms just a little. “Can we do that?” </p><p> </p><p>She nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he soothes, stroking her hair. “That’s good. We’re going to sleep it off, okay? Since you won’t go home. We’ll stay here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco settles down, shucking off his own coat to scoot up against the bed until he hits the wall. He reaches back for the pillow and places properly between the space he’d opened up after moving his legs. He pulls her up to lie down against the pillow smashed against his own chest, his arms securely around her. </p><p> </p><p>"Cisco," she whimpers. </p><p> </p><p>"I know." </p><p> </p><p>"I can't do this again." </p><p> </p><p>"Shhh. I know." </p><p> </p><p>They sit there in silence. Cisco runs his hand up and down her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, her breathing evens out. </p><p> </p><p>“There you go. I’ve got you.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>Barry leans against the glass wall, peering into the darkened Med Bay an hour later. Cisco managed to peel himself out like a ninja to shake out his numb legs. He only intended to grab his goggles to fiddle with as he returns to sit in the chair beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s she doing?” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco shakes his head, fiddling with his goggles. “Not good.” He sighs, tilting his head back against the doorway. “I tried to get her to go home, but she refused to leave. So I just sat with her until she fell asleep.” </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>"Cisco?" </p><p> </p><p>He puts his hand over her knee on top of the blankets. “I’m here." </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widen and she curls onto her side. Cisco thinks maybe she would sleep better without the distraction of the glowing powered monitors. He moves to power off the room when she whimpers, gripping onto his wrist. "Don't go." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going," he says. His heart almost breaks in half. "I'm just dimming the lights." </p><p> </p><p>She squeezes then let go, and he walks the five steps it takes to shut down everything and draw the curtain, blocking out the noise and activity from the Cortex. </p><p> </p><p>"Better?" </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't reply but she closes her eyes, and that's all Cisco wanted. </p><p> </p><p>He smoothes out the wrinkles from the starch sheet over her waist. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't go," she says again. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't," he promises, reaching forward to hold her hand. "I'm right here." </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m going to get some food and shower downstairs. Can you sit with her? I promised I wouldn’t leave.” </p><p> </p><p>Barry nods and his face softens. “Yeah, man. Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>When he comes back, Barry is staring blankly at the wall zoned out. He claps his shoulder, easing him out of whatever it is he’s caught up worrying about. “She’s out like a light, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Barry twists around, watching as Cisco paces the room with his hands behind his back, unable to keep his eye off Caitlin. Just in case. </p><p> </p><p>“Jay really did a number on her.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco huffs. It’s not productive to listen to Barry blame himself right now. He doesn’t have the energy. “It’s not exactly like he used kid gloves on the rest of us.” </p><p> </p><p>Barry takes in a deep breath. He needed that reassurance.</p><p> </p><p> “She’ll be okay. She just needs time.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco holds his tongue. Whether what Barry says is true or not, Cisco feels there’s a reason why <em>he’s</em> the one she needs close by. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15: Favourite Angst Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moments ago he had her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Favourite Angst Moment ~ 3x18</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moments ago he had her.</p><p>She was just laughing.</p><p>She's fine. </p><p>She was here. She was well.</p><p>She was not well, but she would be.</p><p>Because she'd get better.</p><p>Because she had to.</p><p>Because he needed her.</p><p>Because she had to.</p><p>Because Caitlin can't die.</p><p>And she's not dead.</p><p>Caitlin's not dead.</p><p>Cisco's hands shake, fingernails digging deep into his scalp.</p><p>His eyes burn with tears like fire.</p><p>And he can't blink.</p><p>Because if he blinks then he won't see her anymore, blinded.</p><p>And if he can't see her anymore, she's dead.</p><p>And she's not here.</p><p>And she's not alive.</p><p>He gulps in a breath.</p><p>It's blurry, he's blind.</p><p>The sob forces out.</p><p>This isn't real.</p><p>This isn't the med bay.</p><p>This isn't Star Labs.</p><p>And this isn't his life.</p><p>That isn't her bed.</p><p>And that's not Caitlin's body.</p><p>The monitor doesn't read that.</p><p>Those aren't her stats.</p><p>And not her flatline.</p><p>The sound in his ears.</p><p>That's not her heart.</p><p>That ringing. </p><p>It doesn't mean this. </p><p>She's fine. </p><p>Or she will be. </p><p>Because she will wake up. </p><p>Caitlin's not dead.</p><p>Bile rises up his throat. </p><p>Caitlin is not dead.</p><p>He swallows it down.</p><p>Hydrochloric acid.</p><p>Scorches back down.</p><p>Caitlin's not dead.</p><p>She's not. </p><p>Caitlin can't die.</p><p>Because if she were, he'd not be here.</p><p>No, if Caitlin were dead.</p><p>Then so would he.</p><p>Because that's what they said.</p><p>They could switch places.</p><p>He'd die instead.</p><p>He'd lie on the bed.</p><p>With the stitches. </p><p>And if it happens. </p><p>It happens like that.</p><p>Where she brings him back.</p><p>And if she won't.</p><p>Because she can't.</p><p>It doesn't matter, then. </p><p>Because that's not her.</p><p>Caitlin's not dead.</p><p>She's just asleep.</p><p>This is a dream.</p><p>She's not gone.</p><p>This isn't happening.</p><p>This isn't real.</p><p>Because if Caitlin were dead.</p><p>He'd have to see.</p><p>Her corpse in a coffin.</p><p>Covered in lilies.</p><p>He'd have to go. </p><p>To her funeral.</p><p>He'd have to carry.</p><p>Her casket.</p><p>He couldn't.</p><p>He can't.</p><p>Because Caitlin's not dead.</p><p>She's not. </p><p>She's fine.</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>And he smiled.</p><p>And they joked.</p><p>The way she looked at him.</p><p>Spirited. </p><p>Alive.</p><p>If Caitlin was dead.</p><p>He'd have to say Goodbye.</p><p>Cisco can't do that.</p><p>He won't. </p><p>He can't. </p><p>Caitlin's not dead.</p><p>She's still alive.</p><p>There's nothing else.</p><p>She'll be fine.</p><p>Caitlin's not dead.</p><p>Cisco goes hot all over.</p><p>He retches. </p><p>He prays.</p><p>Caitlin's not dead.</p><p>She's not dead.</p><p>That's not her.</p><p>This isn't happening.</p><p>It's not.</p><p>It won't.</p><p>She's not dead.</p><p>She's just not here.</p><p>She'll come back.</p><p>She's just not here.</p><p>Caitlin's not dead.</p><p>It hurts to breathe.</p><p>Caitlin's not dead.</p><p>~.~</p><p>"Caitlin is dead."</p><p>
  <em> "Not to me."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Favourite Action-Packed Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gorilla!Caitlin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2x07</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Caitlin threw her arms around him the moment after she’d returned to the Cortex after showering off the gorilla stink.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I am so sorry for whatever I’ve probably done. My guess is primal and deranged.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Cisco chuckled, rubbing her back. “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She groaned into his shoulder, damp hair tickling his neck. “That means yes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, you kinda punched me in the face.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Caitlin pulled back horrified, “I did what!?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Right in the schnozzle. But you don’t gotta apologize for being mind-kablammed by Grodd. I’m the one that’s sorry it took so long to get to you—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She put a hand on his face, tilting his jaw up in the light as he protested at her sudden inspection.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“—Caitlin!”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Damn it, I see a bruise.” She tilted his chin up at an even weirder angle when he tried to squirm away. “Stop moving!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s alright,” Cisco said, but he had spent enough time nearly crying when finding a bag of frozen peas from the lunchroom to know that was a lie.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He chanced to glance at her from the corner of his eye to get an intimate view of her brows pulled together in concentration, her bottom lip bit, and the water droplets forming at one of the curls of her bangs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Cait-lin.”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She let him go, realizing she had her hands all over his face. She grabbed his arm instead, towing him to her Med Bay to reapply ice and force-feed more ibuprofen. “At least let me look under better lighting.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She pointed at the bed until he settled himself there, biting back a smile. “And thank you, for coming for me with Harry.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Cisco played his hands behind himself. He grinned back. “There's no need to say thanks. You're not someone I'd ever want to lose." </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17: Favourite Underrated Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4x22 ~ The Elbows on the bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you know anything about me then you'd know how much I obsess over the 35 seconds Cisco spends watching Caitlin in the Med Bay in this episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Staring at her won’t make her wake up any faster.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco ignored Barry, scooting even closer to the medical bed Caitlin was passed out on in her lab. Dr. Google said to closely monitor her unless she started seizing or other signs that suggested internal bleeding. Cisco wasn’t going to take that job lightly. They made that mistake before. </p><p> </p><p>Barry sighed and rolled his eyes, scrolling on his phone for signs of any suspicious activity from DeVoe as Cisco watched Caitlin’s blank face anxiously, resting his elbows over the sheet. </p><p> </p><p>“Cisco, isn’t that boring?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” he said without taking his eyes off her. “Need I remind you, you weren’t here last time she was in this bed when we thought she’d recover fine. You <em> do </em>remember how that ended, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cisco,” Barry warned. </p><p> </p><p>He turned to look at Barry, apologizing for snapping. “Sorry,” he muttered. “Sorry.  I just get...touchy about Caitlin.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t gotta explain yourself with her to me, man. I get it.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco pulled himself from her bed to frown at Barry. “Why are you saying it like that?” </p><p> </p><p>Barry was back to glancing at his phone. “Like what?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know like what. You said it and your tone inflected. It’s not like that. And with what happened with Cynthia...I’m still not okay. I can’t have something bad happen to Caitlin because she had an aneurysm or something but we missed the signs.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you know.” Cisco rearranged himself back onto the bed, elbows propped up again. “So don’t be a dumbass saying things like that as if I’m mooning over her or something. It’s not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Barry met his gaze, a look resembling annoyance passing over his features. “Okay." </p><p> </p><p>Cisco rolled his eyes, deciding to just ignore him. He’d be the first to admit they’re all on edge. Caitlin’s fall was weird in the first place, she seemed in the zone the entire training session, so it didn’t make sense for her to just crash like that. With everything that resided on this mission, the enlightenment coming nigh, they couldn’t waste their time bickering over nonsense. It wasn’t worth it. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin began to stir and everything Barry said that grated on his nerves went poof like smoke. She squinted at them awkwardly, adjusting her eyes to the light and began talking in her regular speech pattern. Confused, but with her wits about her. Cisco let out a sigh of relief and went to grab her Tylenol from the medicine drawer.  </p><p> </p><p>~.~ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, you’re one of the <em> stressed </em>fathers.” </p><p> </p><p>The nurse who had just administered the epidural twenty minutes ago walked in, folding her arms over her lanyard that read Heather Yuzuri. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco jerked his gaze from doting on Caitlin’s sleeping form on the hospital bed to nurse Heather sheepishly. “I just want to make sure she’s comfortable.” </p><p> </p><p>It was more than that. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco fixed up the old Frost dampening necklace from years ago when her Braxton-Hicks started. Caitlin hadn’t used her powers in months. They didn’t know what would happen to the baby if her temperature dropped and they didn’t want to risk finding out. With something as painful as childbirth, he wanted to guarantee her endorphins would be her only trigger response for contractions, not unleashing an ice age. The necklace was holding well so far, its glow dulled under the cloth of her hospital gown, and Caitlin’s doctor knew she was a metahuman, but that did little to ease Cisco’s concerns. </p><p> </p><p>“With your elbows like that on the bed three inches from her head?” </p><p> </p><p>He blushed, pulling back. It was the position he’d fall into when making sure she was alright after getting knocked out by a meta attack or awry training session. Old habits died hard. </p><p> </p><p>Heather smiled, tapping on the IV button keys. “She’s fine. Caitlin and the baby. She’s sleeping. It’s good. She needs all the rest she can get before delivering.” </p><p> </p><p>“How many centimetres are we at again?” Cisco put his hand over the baby bump. He could feel baby Snow-Ramon moving around. The movies always make it seem like from the moment the water breaks everything happens super quick, but they’ve been in the hospital for half the night now. </p><p> </p><p>“Six. There’s still some more left to go.” She put a hand on her hip. “You should go down to the caf and get some food while nothing exciting is happening.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco laughed at the suggestion but held onto Caitlin’s warm hand instead. “I think I’ll stay here anyway, but thanks.” His stomach growled in protest, but if Caitlin woke up with some monster contraction he would not be off eating Cheetos from a vending machine five floors above while slacking off on ice chip duty. He glanced at the ice cubes melting away in the styrofoam cup and pulled a face. </p><p> </p><p>Heather the awesome nurse Yuzuri shook her head with exasperation, grabbing the cup to refill in the break room. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Heather!” he singsonged out with a big grin as she left. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” she called over her shoulder from the doorway. “But I’m doing it for Caitlin. Don’t think I’m about to run down to the Burger King for you too.” </p><p> </p><p>He returned to his very important task of watching Caitlin sleep with the occasional monologue to their baby after the private curtain screeched again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Daddy might be hungry,” he admitted to Caitlin’s swollen stomach, elbows back on the gurney. “But you and Mama need me here. I can’t leave now!” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco’s phone buzzed. He checked his messages to find Barry saying he’s on his way with Iris and two deluxe Big Belly burgers with fries. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, thank god.</p><p> </p><p>He drops his head down beside her pillow so he can stare at her stats without cracking his neck. He fingers through Caitlin's hair lazily, smiling to himself when she sighs in her sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Now they're all more comfortable. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18: Favourite Jealousy Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Like, all of them)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cisco crossed his arms over his Vibe suit jacket, one smug eyebrow raised high on his handsome face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anissa Pierce? Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlin went ten shades of red. “She was attached at your hip all night long,” she hissed, towing him out of the Star Labs hanger where the Justice League convened at their round table. She’d embarrassed herself enough for one day. "It wasn't the first time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a lesbian,” Cisco deadpanned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlin groaned, her Frost suit’s skirt still flaring up in the night’s wind behind her as she stalked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And hella engaged to Grace Choi too, might I add."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stomped her feet a little, urging for him to stop making fun of her actions as the green-eyed monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you just open a breach for us to get home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cisco punched out his arm in the air for her, a blue swirling breach emerging in the open space of the property. They were the only two outside, the rest had either left or were still mingling with Barry, Superman and company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlin scowled at the smirk Cisco wore instead of hopping inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is just like that time you freaked out after I came home from Atlantis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she sniffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cisco rolled his eyes fondly, stepping into the breach. Caitlin followed suit, watching as Cisco flopped onto their couch lazily, in Vibe getup, shoes on and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you do.<em> ‘Oh, you have no time for me Cisco,’ ‘What about me, Cisco?’ ‘You asked her out, Cisco?’'</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlin scoffed, offended on her own past self’s behalf. “I did not sound like that. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But her defence had a backwards effect. Instead of looking properly scolded, Cisco’s eyes lit up. He clapped his hands even, gleeful. “Don’t deny yourself, Caitlin, you’ve been possessive for ages. Oh! Let’s go way back! Remember Lisa Snart?” He laughed out loud. “You got so mad when I--” He caught himself when she narrowed her eyes at him, eyes flashing the whites of Frost as she raised a threatening hand. He shrunk into the couch. “When she kissed me, uh, mmm okay I’m done now.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made grabby hands at her. She refused to budge even if she really<em> really</em> just wanted to cave and snuggle with him instead of standing there wishing the floor would swallow her whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiggled his gauntlet clad fingers. “Aw, Caitlin. I'm teasing, baby. Come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Caitlin shuffled forward, the blush still blotched high up her neck. She sat on Cisco’s lap on their couch, stretching her legs out over his black leather pants. She knocked his goggles off his head as he pulled her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I get a little jealous sometimes,” she allowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he parroted, holding her tightly. He kissed the crown of her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlin huffed, biting on her lip to keep her smile from spreading on her face. “What about you, Mister? You’ve had your fair share of moments.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he admitted unabashedly. “Plenty.” Cisco turned her head, whispering his words with his breath ghosting over her mouth. She needed him to kiss her. Right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He did, leaning in slowly. She melted into it, running her hands against the raised kevlar red of his jacket over his chest. He pulled back, eyes all aglow. “But I’ve never tried throwing hands with a Justice League’s daughter over it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlin groaned into his neck. He tipped his head back and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not mad?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. I mean, sure, a little. But Kara, Barry, Iris and I found the whole thing rather amusing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlin groaned again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know there’s an easy way to fix all this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Caitlin lifted her head up at him. “Stitch ‘Property of Caitlin Snow’ on the back of your suit for my peace of mind?” she joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if that would actually stop anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes went wide, a startled laugh escaping his lips. “Damn girl! I was gonna talk wedding rings but okay….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Caitlin yelped, sitting up straight. Cisco laughed harder at her sudden turnaround. “We can talk wedding rings! Let’s talk wedding rings!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Cisco pressed another kiss to her neck. “Tomorrow morning, then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Tomorrow. Shower and sleep tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for as long as it were comfortable in their heavy outfits (not that long). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlin climbed off her boyfriend (Not quite official fiance? Future husband? <em>Yes</em>.) and reached out a hand to help pull him up from the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should probably apologize to the Jefferson’s family if we’re making a list,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Blackbird like flowers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t hurt to ask.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 19: Favourite Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3x05</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Where you’ve been?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She turns her head over her shoulder, looking at him and sighs. “I went to go visit mom.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Your <em>mom?" </em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He sits down and she follows. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Cisco doesn’t really care about her mom, but he’ll listen to her talk about the woman for hours if she wanted to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s only been a handful of days without Caitlin and he missed her. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes twinkle when she shares his smile, and he knows by the way her shoulder relaxes when he rubs her back that she missed him too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20: Dorks Being Dorks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2x22 ~ Reverb and Killer Frost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to distract Black Siren,” said Barry. He gave Cisco a sidelong glance. </p><p> </p><p>“Cisco,” he said as if Caitlin was supposed to know what that meant. “What if--” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Cisco said. “I’ve got a thing.” </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin folded her arms around herself. She hated it when they acted like they were telepaths. </p><p> </p><p>Barry smirked. “Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco rolled his eyes, taking Caitlin’s hand and leading her out of the Cortex before she could figure out what kind of ridiculous thing she was begrudgingly singing herself up for. </p><p> </p><p>~.~</p><p> </p><p>Caitlin stared at the wig and blue corset. </p><p> </p><p>“When did you even--” </p><p> </p><p>“Caitlin, don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“Were you <em> planning </em>on roleplaying as our evil doppelgangers at some point or--” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask,” Cisco said, slicking his head back in a half-ponytail. </p><p> </p><p>She glanced at the creepy accuracy. The props. The colour matches. The shoes. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I have to ask.” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“It was for potential Vibe suit designing.” </p><p> </p><p>“With tight leather pants in<em> my </em> size?” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay do we really want to be wasting precious time arguing over my questionable late-night hobbies or do we want to prepare for facing a scary meta that will probably shriek Central City to the ground if we don’t get this right, right now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t remind me. Are you really going to wear that oversized leather jacket thingy? You look like an extra from The Outsiders.” </p><p> </p><p>Whereas they both had met Killer Frost of Earth two, she had only ever heard of Cisco’s stories about Reverb. She was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of a Francisco Ramon that murdered for a living. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco shrugged it on. “Yes. The guyliner isn’t enough to fool evil doppelgangers that would’ve worked with Reverb.” He pointed at her. “Which I don't have by the way, can you lend some? And you have to wear blue lipstick. That’s like, probably the most important part of the Killer Frost look, other than her hair.”</p><p><br/><br/>“I don't <em>have</em> blue lipstick,” she snarked. Or eyeliner. She was literally just kidnapped. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco frowned. “What? You don’t have any?” </p><p> </p><p>“No!” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I sort of assumed you had every shade imaginable.”</p><p> </p><p>Caitlin glared at him. Now that she had thought about it, it was possible she might’ve had a tiny tube from a free Sephora sample at home, but she wasn’t about to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's go to Walgreens. I might be able to find something.” She looked into the mirror in Cisco’s workshop to put on the wig. </p><p> </p><p>She turned around and put on a sneer. </p><p> </p><p>“How do I look?” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco glanced up from fixing up a pair of goggles distractedly, met her deadened eyes and started. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” he said, going pale. “Yeah. Gave me the goosies and not the good kind so I’d say it works.” </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin smirked. “Maybe I’d be good at cosplaying.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” he mumbled, refusing to meet her eyes as he tossed over a dog-eared print-out titled <em> ‘Script’. </em> “Let’s just run our lines." </p><p> </p><p><em> “You made a-” </em> She flipped through the highlighted segments. “-<em>Cisco!! </em> <em> This is fifteen pages!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~.~  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why is everyone staring at us?" </p><p> </p><p>"We are literally in a pharmacy wearing evil costumes buying makeup," Caitlin hissed in his ear, veering him away from the high-end brands. They weren't going to break her bank for this. </p><p> </p><p>An older woman eyed them warily as she approached by. "Can I help you two?" </p><p> </p><p>Cisco shot the woman a wide grin. "Yeah, we need blue lipstick that'll work with her complexion." </p><p> </p><p>Walgreens lady continued to stare. "I see..." </p><p> </p><p>"We're, uh, cosplaying," Cisco added unnecessarily. </p><p> </p><p>"For Avatar!" she said when she didn't reply. Cisco stepped on her foot. </p><p><br/>"The Last Airbender. Not the movie. Although I would understand why blue lipstick might make sense for that." Cisco chuckled awkwardly and waved. "I'm uh, Zuko. I think." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's for a party," said Caitlin. "We're not really accurate to the characters we just really need blue lipstick." </p><p> </p><p>"Like right now." </p><p><br/>They both flashed identical grins. </p><p> </p><p>The Walgreens lady pointed at a shelf, then walked away. </p><p> </p><p>"We're not gonna survive this," Caitlin told him. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco swiped the cheapest tube. "Nope, not a bit." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21: Favourite Matching Outfits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~ s4 idk I’m too lazy to look it up spare me</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is uploaded from my phone and it’s midnight give me a break</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Iris elbowed Barry as she took a seat by his side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey you, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Iris clicked open the webpage for the Citizen on his monitor. “We just published the dirty details of Senator Hreckshaw’s embezzlement scheme. I sent the girls home before we get threatened for exposing the rat. Figured I’d hang here for a while.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">Barry smirked. “Because I’m your favourite bodyguard?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">”Because eight years later that myth about going near Star Labs will give you radiation still lives.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She kissed his cheek after his dry laughter, then turned around to survey the activity in the Cortex. It was pretty quiet, just Cisco and Caitlin in the Med Bay through the glass screen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Iris let out a little exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They’re doing it again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry peered over to watch Cisco and Caitlin with their heads tilted together over one of his nanotech simulators. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You mean the matching outfits? Yeah they do that sometimes. I think they’ve even done that exact same combo before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was a leathery black colour-coordinated look: A skirt worn by Caitlin, and a shirt on Cisco.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They look dressed for a magazine spread.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tech Weekly?” he joked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Iris gave him a look, stealing a bite of the calorie granola bars he was working on. “No, a Mr. and Mrs. shoot for Elle,” she said around her mouthful. “Look at them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry tried hard to keep his mouth in a straight line. She seemed almost disgusted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s bad enough with the flirting and the finishing each other’s sentences thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Cisco calls it ‘playful bantering’,” Barry said. “And hey—We do that all the time!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Iris scoffed at him with a serious eye roll. “Yeah babe, except for the one glaringly huge difference between us and Cisco and Caitlin.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We’re married.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry turned to stare back at them just in time to catch Caitlin flutter her eyelashes and bite her lower lip at something Cisco was telling her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“......oh.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22: Favourite Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4x22</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jacket was soft, sleek and feminine with a belted buckle around the waist. It looked like a regular short raincoat anyone might buy from Banana Republic, but when Caitlin ran her hand over the sleeve's material, she could tell it was custom made by Cisco. </p><p>"Oh hey," he said, peeking into his workshop. He leaned against the doorway with his slushie. "You found it." </p><p> </p><p>"I did," she replied, still in awe. A folded pair of leather pants sat underneath the garment box she had lifted the jacket from. Beside it was the gloves and the goggles that lit up bright orange. </p><p> </p><p>"Cisco, when did you have the time to do all this?" </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, walking forward to his table. He tapped on the gloves. "You know what these are, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Gloves." </p><p> </p><p>"Nooooo," he said with a knowing smile. He grabbed her hand and put one of them on for her. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shhh, your superhero safety guru is working his magic." She looked up at him oddly, when he pressed a tiny nod beside the thumb.  "Now spread out your palm and watch." </p><p> </p><p>Ice shot out form the fingertips, creating a frosted area on his workshop floor. Caitlin gaped at it in utter disbelief. "Cisco!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you got your ice shooters on standby, girl!" </p><p> </p><p>"Cisco!" She tried it again, covering his floor with more frost, then turned around and nearly tackled Cisco with her hug. </p><p> </p><p>"You like? I've been working on it for a while now, but yeah with us teaming up to help Barry with DeVoe, now seemed like the time to bring it out of the blueprint phase."</p><p> </p><p>She pulled back, looking at the table. "And you got me goggles like yours!" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I want you to be safe," he mumbled. "You needed something to wear. I didn't think Frost's bright blue studded jacket was your style. Or practical for that matter." </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin smiled at him some more. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" He scratched the back of his head, flushing. "You needed <em>something</em>." </p><p> </p><p>'You made us match," she said, sitting down to shrug off her Star Labs crew to try on the jacket and goggles. </p><p> </p><p>"You've been miserable since you lost Frost." </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin looked up at him from fastening the belt. "It's that obvious?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he said. "And I get that these things won't ever replace her...What she meant to you, even if I'll never really get it. But for now...You shouldn't have to sit out on the bench because DeVoe screwed us over. You don't deserve that, Caitlin. You're just as much a part of Team Flash as the rest of us." He handed her the gloves to pull on. "You're my partner." </p><p> </p><p>"I am?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to think so. Besides, I've been pretty miserable too. Making these gave me something to do." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Caitlin stood up and grabbed the tissue box. "I'll go try on the pants in the bathroom." She passed Cisco and touched his arm, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You always make the perfect gifts."</p><p> </p><p>He froze, eyes wide and wondering. </p><p> </p><p>"-You're welcome," came his faint reply. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will NEVER be over Cisco making her orange light-up goggles. The poster for this episode used to be my lock screen on my phone for over a year</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23: Favourite (Canon) Alternate Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~Flashpoint</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Ramon-" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm busy." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I understand you're on a call with Thailand, but this is a pressing-" </p><p> </p><p>Cisco, multi-billionaire, tech genius, Harvard graduate at age thirteen and the world's most eligible bachelor turned on his heel in his five thousand dollar Italian shoes. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," he said to his financial advisor on the trip for him through his Bluetooth. He pressed his ear before putting him on hold. "This will be all of thirty seconds, I swear." When his Ramon pods beeped, pausing the call, he raised one eyebrow and stared at the girl. </p><p> </p><p>"I said I'm busy," he said and waved at her to go along.  </p><p> </p><p>It was one of his mousy secretaries, Belinda or Alicia or Bree or something like that--he could hardly remember, honestly, the interns come and go as fast as his net worth climbs--and she held his gold personal cell phone to her polka-dotted blouse like her life depended on it. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco frowned. "What are you doing with that? That's my phone." He sat down on his plush leather chair behind his desk, scrutinizing. "Are you snooping? There's nothing worth finding, I'm the only billionaire to have had no scandal and that's not starting today." </p><p> </p><p>"No, I know sir, I was not snooping, sir, but I was given serious and direct instructions to contact you directly if your phone rang and-" </p><p> </p><p>Cisco scoffed, pointing at his two other personal assistants, each on at least two calls with one on hold and their work phones still ringing across the glass window. "My line is always ringing, that is hardly good enough reason to disrupt my very serious-" </p><p> </p><p>"Her name is Doctor Caitlin Snow, sir, and she said she'll accept the date invite you've sent out to her for this weekend but she has a question and-" </p><p> </p><p>Cisco lurched over his desk, his photo frames, prototypes and sketches for his brother's birthday present and a lamp crashing to the floor in his unceremonious attempt to snatch his phone from the startled young woman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Give me that." </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24: Favourite Non Canon AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My wonderful fantasy AU in which Cisco and Caitlin have already been married for years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~season 18?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the air on full blast and his Spotify playlist on, Cisco was fine waiting in the car for the kids after school on such a sunny day. He tapped his fingers against the windowsill as a steady stream of middle schoolers trickled out of the front doors. Caitlin was at work, finishing up a final test on a new antidote for meta colourpsychosia patients, and Barry was in Coast city for some Justice League business meeting thing. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, his favourite skinny two-braided West-Allen slid down the staircase banister, her best friend trying to catch up behind her with their stuffed backpacks in tow.</p><p> </p><p>Cisco hit the horn when they dawdled. DS and Don now shoving each other over something inconsequential. He rolled the window down and shouted, “Get in losers, We’re going shopping!”</p><p> </p><p>One of the debate team volunteer moms parked behind him pulled a scandalized face from the sidewalk. Caitlin kept insisting her name was Sandra-Anne but Cisco had internalized calling her Lipsynch Mama after last year's regionals scandal. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I let my kids watch Mean Girls," Cisco called after her, sticking his head out again when she rolled her eyes. "I'm a cool dad!" </p><p> </p><p>A click to unlock the side door and Nora, Don and Dante Stein piled in. </p><p> </p><p>Amalia opened hers with a huff, plopping herself into the shotgun seat. “Do you <em>have</em> to pick us up in the Star Labs van?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he said in the same tone, kissing one of her young flushed Caitlin cheeks before checking his mirrors and reversing out of his spot. “Buckle up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay but dad—” DS tried. </p><p> </p><p>“I said buckle up.”</p><p> </p><p>A grumble and a chorus of snapped seatbelts meant they were ready to go. </p><p> </p><p>Don fixed his glasses. “Are we really going shopping, Uncle Cisco?” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed, his discreet sunglasses as Vibe goggles sliding down his nose as he pressed his foot to the pedal. Nevermind team Tween Flash had no idea he was about to introduce them all to their new super suits. Boy, they were in for a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>No more '<em>Daddy stop embarrassing us!' </em>for a good month, at least. </p><p> </p><p>“No—so much better. We’re not even stopping home for snacks! Straight to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhhhh.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cisco. You have a new voicemail from Caitlin: Do you wish to play? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah Gideon,” he said when they rolled to a stop at a traffic light. “Go ahead.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Playing Message:  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hi sweetheart, just getting out of the lab soon. Iris wants Nora to text her about her latest home ec assignment and to remind Don that Jenna will be watching over their house this evening if things don’t go well with our meta.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You heard that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, uncle Cisco.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Make sure Amalia’s checking her blood sugar. Oh! And I got that cottage you’ve been eyeing for that second honeymoon. I was thinking next month? Sounds romantic...Just like the first one….On second thought, we might not have room in the van for a repeat... We can talk details later. Okay! Love you, see you soon. Bye.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dante Stein covered his ears. “Gross, no! Not on aux cord!” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco flushed when Amalia peered at him curiously. “...Did mom mean what I thought she meant?” </p><p> </p><p>“That Uncle Cisco and Aunt Caitlin conceived you during their honeymoon?” Nora piped up from the back. “Yeah, the math checks out.” </p><p> </p><p>Amalia’s jaw dropped. “Uh—” </p><p> </p><p>“Okayyyy!” Cisco laughed nervously, flicking his Spotify playlist back on again. He breathed out a sigh of relief at the instant distractor down the street and turned his indicator on. “Who wants Big Belly Burger?” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said we weren’t getting snacks—” Don said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m thinking of a cheeseburger,” he talked loudly over Barry’s son. “Who wants cheeseburgers?” </p><p> </p><p>And they swerved out of the no-go Cisco and Caitlin sex zone straight into what toppings they wanted for their orders. </p><p> </p><p>Cisco smacked his steering wheel with enthusiasm at his success. He always told Caitlin he’d be great with kids. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Favourite Villain-Alter Ego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elseworlds Cisco</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A finger snap. The alarms go off, whatever. The money’s already at his place before the tellers can tell there’s been a security breach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heh. Cisco smirks to himself. Security </span>
  <em>
    <span>breach. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hangs out at the pub across the street as the police hover in front of the bank in their bright up light up squad cars. The drink in his hand isn’t cold but he’s got no inclination to correct that, eyes set on the woman with the briefcases and white blouse that stepped out of her office and into the pub. She doesn’t look like she belonged here, too rich too classy-- like she has morals or something. But she ordered a drink that would’ve had Cisco gagging and gave him a side glance after she caught him looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cisco waves his hand, his gold chains moving over his leather jacket as he gestures her to join him in his booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does to his surprise, settling her perfectly manicured nails over the cocktail menu on the tabletop. "My name is Caitlin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caitlin." He takes a sip, looking at her from his glass. "Is this my lucky day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arches a perfectly waxed eyebrow, hair braided up in the elaborate style that mirrors his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends,” she answers. “Can I ask you a question?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can ask me anything you want, gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep robbing my bank?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well shit. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26: Favourite Poly Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half an hour after both of their work shifts ended, Cisco rolled his office chair across the room and put his elbows on Caitlin’s desk. “Hi there, pretty snowflake. The day’s over.” When she didn’t look his way, he tapped against her screen monitor. “Honey. Clock out.” </p><p> </p><p>The floor was deserted and they were the last two left in the department. Like always. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin finished off her email, but her lips betrayed her as they quirked up into a smile. “You’re also still here. The same could be said for you.” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, resting his head over his arms next to her new picture frames of the engagement party, watching her type. “Yeah, but I don’t have a hot fiance to go home to.” </p><p> </p><p> “Well…” She blushed. “One day, I’m sure you will.” She stopped to look at him, unable to help the way her eyes raked over his hair and eyes and arms and went pinker. </p><p> </p><p>He smirked, catching her red-handed, although this time Caitlin wasn’t sure she was trying to be discreet. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” he said and dug out a half-eaten bag of Twizzlers from out of his hoodie pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t eat, Caitlin. The cafeterias are closed and it doesn’t look like you’re ever leaving that seat. Take it.” </p><p> </p><p>“When have I ever eaten your candy?” </p><p> </p><p>Cisco scooted closer, the wheels of his chair gliding him over so that they were on the same side. He put his hand over the thigh of her skirt. “When I ask you to so you don’t go hungry,” he whispered pointedly. </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin’s breath caught and her gaze fell to his lips, inches apart. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Cisco.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t unless you want to,” he promised.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She wanted to.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> “...Unless it’s okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“With me—?” she managed out, feeling dizzy. “Or Ronnie?” </p><p> </p><p>A mischievous glint sparkled in his eye when his hand crept higher up her leg. He was almost in her lap<em>. “Both.”  </em>Caitlin closed her eyes. Her fingers went tight against her own nylons until they ripped and her lungs filled with fire. </p><p> </p><p>“I—” </p><p> </p><p>The ghost of his breath was gone, and suddenly he was at the door and on his way out as if he’d never been close, never looked like he wanted to climb her like a jungle gym or whispered what he did in her ear that made the world spin. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Caitlin!” he called over his shoulder, opening the door for Ronnie as he came in. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe,” Ronnie said as he crossed paths with Cisco. He hopped onto her desk with ease and turned to watch him go with an unreadable expression, then shook his head and took off his Star Labs lanyard. He’d been down in the pipeline while waiting for Caitlin to go home. He grabbed one of Cisco’s licorice sticks and took a bite. Caitlin watched him chew on Cisco’s candy, transfixed. “What was that about?” </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin pulled her focus back in from the stratosphere. The forced smile she gave him came naturally a moment later when Ronnie looked at her like she was the centre of his universe. The way he was hers. </p><p> </p><p>But. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed. “Ronnie. Cisco wants me.” She bit her lip, nervous, but his smile never faltered. Actually, his shoulders relaxed and he let out a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course he does.” </p><p> </p><p>“And—” She exhaled before looking into her fiance’s eyes. “I want him too.”  </p><p> </p><p>Ronnie smirked, dragging the red licorice slow against his bottom lip. “Yeah. That makes two of us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...yeah. so that happened.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day 27: Favourite OTP Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"We back, baby!" </p><p>Literally.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cisco bangs his head against the board, dropping the dry erase marker from his hand. “It doesn’t make any kind of theoretical sense.” </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin blows some hair out of her face, just glad to be back in a corporeal form that allows her to do that again. “We ceased from reality, then spontaneously came back. I don’t think that’s the kind of thing we can explain.” </p><p> </p><p>“But we always figure out ways to explain the impossible--” Cisco whines. She’s not sure if he’s so upset because he genuinely has a pressing urge to discover what happened or because he simply hates getting scientifically stumped. He picks up his marker and falls into the seat beside her, reclining back to throw an arm over his eyes. “Caitl<em> iiiiii </em> <em>n.”</em> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin spares a glance back at the math on his board. “It’s not anti-matter and we know it’s not a timeline error or dimensional warp….Cisco I think we just have to let it go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Cisco nods. “You’re right. You’re right! Letting it go.” He drags his palm with a fistful of thick hair over his face. “Letting it go….” </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin leans against the table and watches with an amused eyebrow raised. In three, two, one… </p><p> </p><p>His back goes ramrod straight. He uncaps the marker with his teeth and points it right at her. “Actually, it’s gonna bug me if I don’t!” </p><p> </p><p>Caitlin genuinely laughs out loud. “The important part is that we’re both here safe now.” Her mouth twitches upwards, unable to help herself. “We back, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Cisco sucks in a breath and immediately looks up at her—Caitlin said it all wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She was just trying to mimic their fun phrase from years ago, but that last word jumped out of her mouth. It wasn’t funny and lighthearted like she wanted it to be. </p><p> </p><p>And how, after the weight and the shift between them at that time, could she say that so easily, when now it meant something entirely else?  </p><p>Her voice was confident and underscored with something authentic Caitlin knows Cisco heard right through. It was real—She called Cisco baby and <em> meant </em> it. She had reached out to stroke his shoulder, but now that solid body of his under her fingertips, that touch, has her jolting back. She leans away, diving her hands into her lap and blinks down at the blue inseam of her dark jeans. </p><p>“Cisco-- ” she begins, not sure what she’s actually going to say. </p><p> </p><p>He silences her with a look, rolling his chair forward until his legs bump into her knees. His hands on her leather arm rests, he crowds her space until Caitlin’s neck and ponytail collide into the plush back.</p><p> </p><p>“We back, baby,” Cisco echoes back. His dark eyes light up as he searches for something in her expression and strands of his hair frame his handsome face.  “You know what I think?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Caitlin breathes, hypnotized. </p><p> </p><p>“We should call each other that more often.”</p><p> </p><p>Her nod is almost frantic, ridiculously relieved.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes I can't wrap my head around the fact these two actually canonically called each other baby like. Caitlin said it first and he said it back in exchange only between the two. Was it jokingly? Sure. But oh my god, they said it and I'm just supposed to be okay??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>